Le nouveau monde
by Vicky72
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard touche à sa fin. Il faut maintenant panser les plaies. Et si un évènement inédit venait tout chambouler?
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Ruines et désolation. Le petit village de Pré au Lard, connu pour être animé et festif, n'avait désormais aucun lien avec les souvenirs qu'en avaient les sorciers. Les devantures de magasins déchirées, les vitres pulvérisées, les marchandises carbonisées. Une bataille avait eu lieu ici aussi, à proximité de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le village avait fait l'objet de la première attaque des Mangemorts. Bien décidés à faire plier la résistance organisée à l'école de magie, ils s'en étaient d'abord pris aux premières lignes présentes à Pré au Lard, s'assurant dans le même temps le plus de dégâts possibles.

On pouvait discerner par endroit les tissus recouvrant les corps. Si les blessés avaient eu la priorité pour être dirigés vers Ste Mangouste, les morts, eux, n'avaient pas pu tous être acheminés vers l'école en vue d'être identifiés. Le travail était long et laborieux pour les survivants de cette bataille qui, en plus d'en gérer les conséquences, devaient faire face à la douleur et la peine.

C'est pourquoi il était étonnant de croiser des personnes indemnes dans ce périmètre. Tous avaient eu un rôle à jouer. Combattre, protéger, soigner, éloigner, déblayer, nettoyer. Et cela ne se faisait pas sans dommage. On pouvait croiser, ça et là, des sorcières et sorciers couverts de sang, d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, de brûlures sérieuses, boitant pour accomplir leur tâche, aussi difficile soit-elle.

Et pourtant, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, une femme était allongée à même le sol. Sur son visage, doux et dénué de blessure, s'étendait un sourire endormi. Elle remua doucement les bras, prenant ainsi conscience de son inconfortable position. A force de mouvements, elle parvint à s'asseoir, non sans grimacer lorsqu'une douleur lancinante lui traversa le dos. Elle passa une main derrière elle, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle se leva avec difficulté alors que ses membres engourdis criaient de douleur sous l'effort. Elle s'étira longuement, sans plus faire attention à son environnement, prenant seulement la mesure de son corps. Puis, petit à petit, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant cet endroit familier. Levant sa main gauche vers son visage, elle remarqua une alliance et sourit à la vue de celle-ci. Un sourire en demi-teinte. Une peine inexplicable passa dans son regard. Des yeux qui s'attardèrent un instant sur une forme qui se découpait au loin, derrière les arbres. Si la jeune femme crut d'abord à un cheval, elle se ravisa en apercevant un buste d'homme. Elle comprit qu'un centaure se dirigeait vers elle et n'en fût pas plus rassurée. Sans baguette, encore étourdie par son réveil, il lui était difficile de se défendre convenablement. Toutefois, le centaure ne paraissait pas sauvage, bien au contraire. Il avait l'air intrigué, surpris peut-être. Elle sursauta en l'entendant lui dire :

\- Vous n'êtes pas étrangère à ce lieu, Madame.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, décontenancée par la réplique.

\- En effet, j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard, il y a quelques années. », lui répondit-elle, un brin sur la défensive.

\- Avant la bataille de ce soir, j'ai étudié les astres comme il est coutume de le faire parmi les miens. Si cette science n'est pas exacte, elle a le mérite d'être éclairante.

\- En quoi vous a-t-elle éclairé ce soir ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'une curiosité nouvelle.

\- Elle annonçait de la douleur, de la peine, beaucoup de violence et de l'amour. Il va sans dire qu'aux vues de la bataille qui s'est déroulée ce soir, je ne suis que peu étonné de cette interprétation. C'est plutôt la dernière partie qui m'a longtemps laissé perplexe. Je pensais l'avoir comprise il y a quelques heures mais je pense finalement devoir m'incliner. Suivez la lumière et vous trouverez le soutien tant désiré. Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontrée, Mme Potter.

Surprise, elle ne sût que répondre. Comment avait-il deviné son nom ? Laissant derrière lui une Lily médusée, le centaure reprit son chemin vers Poudlard, la laissant pleine d'interrogations et de doutes. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'avait pas de raison de se diriger directement dans la Forêt Interdite, qui, comme son nom l'indique, n'était pas une invitation à la promenade. De plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici, à Pré au Lard.

C'est alors qu'elle prit le temps de tourner la tête vers le village et d'y voir les cendres, les marchandises éparpillées, les tissus recouvrant les corps, les sorcières et sorciers hagards. Et cette plainte. Cette plainte qui déchirait la nuit. Elle provenait de la Forêt. Un brâme dont la langueur broyait le cœur de Lily. Instinctivement, elle courut vers le son, persuadé d'y retrouver James, son mari, son amant et le père de son enfant.

Dans sa course, elle ne vit pas la racine au sol qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba à plat ventre, s'écorchant la main sur une pierre noire et lisse. Elle était bien trop parfaite pour être naturelle, aussi la prit-elle et continua sa course. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bois, elle prit conscience qu'on l'observait. A découvert, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se protéger derrière un arbre ou tout autre élément. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle vit déboucher un homme aux cheveux châtains striés de gris, les yeux fatigués et le visage couvert de cicatrices. A sa vue, elle expira de soulagement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Remus !

\- Lily… C'est impossible. Comment… Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas grand-chose. J'ai croisé un centaure qui m'a dit de rentrer dans la Forêt, que j'y trouverai du soutien. J'imagine qu'il parlait de toi ? lui dit-elle, un soupçon dans la voix.

\- Nous n'avons croisé aucun centaure.

« Nous ? » interrogea Lily tout en remarquant que le visage de Remus était un peu plus ridé que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une jeune femme fit son apparition aux côtés de Remus. Son visage pâle et ses yeux sombres ne pouvaient dissimuler le sourire qui éclairait l'ensemble. Aussi surprise que les deux autres, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas empêcher ses cheveux de prendre une teinte rose bonbon très voyante.

\- Lily, je te présente Dora, ma femme. lui dit Remus, retrouvant un peu de sa timidité d'antan.

\- Enchanté Lily, répondit Tonks. J'ai tant entendu parler de toi. Des compliments et des éloges, rien de moins.

\- Remus marié, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Je savais que tu trouverais quelqu'un digne de toi et de ta gentillesse. Je serai ravie de faire ta connaissance, Dora, dit Lily, laissant un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

Remus était heureux et elle ne pouvait que l'être pour lui.

\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir, Lily ? questionna Remus, dont les interrogations ne faiblissaient pas dans la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé à Harry il y a peu de temps. Mais cela me semble assez invraisemblable, nous étions … morts. Remus, c'est impossible, tu étais là toi aussi ! Et Sirius et … James ?

Elle s'arrêta, consciente que la cause de sa première course était l'intuition que James n'était pas loin. Le brâme s'était tu, remplacé par un silence épais. Elle avait l'impression que ses idées se mélangeaient. L'étourdissement la prenait à nouveau avant que Tonks la rattrape. « Lily, tout va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Remus, sois honnête avec moi : suis-je morte oui ou non ? »

Remus ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il était trop dur de répondre à Lily alors qu'il la voyait si vivante en face de lui. Et que devrait-il dire de sa femme qu'il avait vue mourir de la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens, Remus le savait et Lily aussi. C'est pour cela que la couleur quitta son visage quand elle vit le signe de Remus. « Lily, nous étions morts tous les trois. »

A quelques pas de là, une clairière s'étendait à perte de vue. Il était étonnant de voir un tel endroit en plein centre d'une forêt aussi inquiétante que celle-ci. Là où la Forêt Interdite n'était qu'obscurité et arbres centenaires, la clairière était baignée de lumière. En son centre se trouvait une mare entourée de roseaux et de fleurs odorantes. Tout autour, on pouvait y voir se développer une herbe fraîche. Et sur cette herbe, un cerf. Ses bois immenses transperçaient l'air et lui donnaient un air majestueux. Pourtant, avec un peu d'observation, on pouvait remarquer que la marche n'était pas assurée, que son dos était bien trop cambré pour un cervidé. Enfin, de son regard s'échappait une tristesse infinie. Il émit un brâme long, mettant à nue sa douleur et son chagrin. Il aurait pu rester de longues minutes ainsi si une énorme bête noire ne lui avait pas sauté dessus. Son instinct prenant le dessus, il se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, fier et noble, prêt à s'attaquer à son vis-à-vis. C'est lorsqu'il remarqua le canidé sombre que son esprit humain reprit le dessus. « Impossible … »

\- Patmol ? dit-il une fois retransformé. Il regarda le chien noir l'observer avec minutie, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer s'il devait ou non frapper. Puis, doucement, le chien s'assit, sembla entrer sa tête pour lover en position fœtale avant de voir son corps d'homme se déployer. Si la transformation n'était pas désagréable en soi, retrouver ses repères d'homme demanda quelques secondes supplémentaires à l'ancien animal pour répondre : « Cornedrue ? ».

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant des retrouvailles irréelles et inespérées. Ils regardèrent, se jaugeant plus que nécessaire de peur que cette vision ne les quitte prématurément. Puis, quand ils furent sûrs que leur esprit ne leur jouait aucun tour, James prit la parole, la gorge déjà nouée pour ce qu'il allait devoir dire à haute voix :

\- Sais-tu comment nous sommes arrivés ici ? Tu étais là lorsque nous avons parlé à Harry, tu sais quand… Il voulait se rendre.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais c'est complètement dingue. Nous sommes en chair et en os au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, sans baguette, à la merci de tout et n'importe quoi. Et quelque chose me dit que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton fils.

\- Je le pense aussi. Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Viens, il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard.

Côte à côte, ils sortirent de la clairière, ne faisant pas attention au centaure qui les observait, tapis dans l'ombre d'un chêne. Ils passèrent près d'un polygonum, retrouvèrent un semblant de chemin qui les mèneraient bien vers le parc du château. Ils marchèrent en silence, chacun dans leurs pensées respectives. Si d'un côté, Sirius se sentait toujours coupable de la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa femme, il ne se doutait pas que ce dit-meilleur ami regrettait d'avoir mis sa vie et celle de sa famille dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ces non-dits persistaient et devaient être expliqués. Pris dans les machinations de leur esprit, ils ne virent pas tout de suite un corps émergé à une intersection. Les cheveux roux attirèrent leur attention, détonnant dans l'environnement. C'était un homme assez grand, robuste, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas difficile pour Sirius de l'identifier, enfin en théorie.

« Georges ? Georges, réveilles-toi ! » cria-t-il en le secouant.

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Arrêtez de me crier dessus comme une vulgaire mandragore ! Il n'y a que ma mère pour se tromper constamment entre Georges et … Nom d'une gargouille ! Sirius ! »

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent un instant sous l'œil attentif de James qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Une chevelure pareille n'était pas donnée à tout le monde. Hormis Lily, personne dans sa connaissance n'avait les cheveux roux si ce n'est pas famille Weasley. Se pourrait-il que… Mais James dût remettre ses questionnements à plus tard.

\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à Harry pour que ce soit une coïncidence. fit remarquer Fred en regardant l'homme aux cheveux désordonnés face à lui.

\- James Potter, enchanté.

\- Voilà qui explique tout ! dit-il en rigolant. Fred Weasley, ravi de faire la connaissance d'un autre Maraudeur. Vous avez été une source d'inspiration pour mon frère et moi.

\- Fred et George ont correctement utilisé notre héritage. Ils ont réussi à récupérer la carte chez Rusard et en ont fait bon usage jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entre en troisième année. Ils la lui ont donnée sans même savoir que tu en étais l'un des créateurs, expliqua Sirius.

\- Content de voir que ça a pu servir pour des farces, ajouta James avec un sourire non dissimulé.

\- Bien, j'imagine que, puisque vous êtes là -il pointa James et Sirius du doigt- et que mon dernière souvenir est ce satané Mangemort de Rockwood faisant sauter le couloir, nous sommes tous les trois morts. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi nous ne ressemblons à rien d'autre que des êtres bien vivants.

\- Nous nous posions la même question, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, sur leur garde, avant de la baisser immédiatement. Trois adultes, deux femmes et un homme, se trouvaient face à eux. Si l'homme était des plus communs, ses cicatrices le rendaient extrêmement reconnaissable. Quant aux deux femmes, l'une avec une chevelure de feu et l'autre dont les cheveux roses rivalisaient avec la luminosité de sa voisine, leurs sourires ne pouvaient être plus semblables. Elles se jetèrent l'une et l'autre dans les bras des deux Maraudeurs.

Tonks n'en revenait pas. Sirius, qui était mort de la main de leur tante tout comme elle, était devant elle, les yeux écarquillés de voir son extravagante cousine, l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, cousin. » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son mari qui la prit par la taille.

Sirius, bouche bée devant le geste de Remus, se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait autre chose à faire que de remarquer pareil détail. Trop occupé à embrasser sa femme, il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que tous les regardaient avec tendresse. C'est leur amour à tous les deux qui leur avait permis à tous de vivre des années de paix. Et c'est très certainement le fruit de cet amour qui leur avait donné une nouvelle chance ce soir. Deux raisons bien suffisantes pour leur laisser quelques secondes de retrouvailles.

Quand enfin l'air commença à leur manquer, les époux Potter se séparèrent, les yeux brillants et joues rougies. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur présence mutuelle jusqu'à ce que Sirius, qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience, se racle la gorge.

« Et moi alors, Lily-Jolie ? »

Lily se retourna vers le parrain de son fils, leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et le prit dans ses bras comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques semaines seulement. Elle les regarda enfin tous les deux et alla se positionner à côté de James, lui prenant la main pour s'assurer que les évènements n'étaient pas une chimère. Elle remarqua alors le jeune homme qui les accompagnait et qui avait posé cette question à laquelle personne ne semblait pouvoir répondre.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée : Lily Potter enchantée de te rencontrer. Qui es-tu ? lui demande Lily doucement.

Fred sembla un instant se perdre dans les yeux de Lily avant de se reprendre.

\- Fred Weasley, le frère de euh… Peu importe. Mes parents sont Molly et Arthur Weasley.

\- Oh ! Mais attends, avant que nous ne soyons attaqués, tes parents avaient déjà hmm… Laisse-moi me souvenir, Bill, Charlie, et deux jumeaux.

\- Oui c'est ça, mon frère George et moi-même. Ils ont eu un autre fils, Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry, et Ginny, sa petite copine.

\- Sa QUOI ? crièrent James et Sirius. Fred fût momentanément effrayé d'avoir laissé échapper l'information. Si Ginny l'apprenait, il y aurait le droit au sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Lily secoua la tête. Elle aurait dû savoir que cela arriverait à un jour mais elle avait peur que James et Sirius soient intenables à partir de maintenant. Elle se souvenait d'une vieillie discussion qu'ils avaient eue lorsque Harry avait fêté son premier anniversaire. Ils rigolaient sur les conquêtes que ce dernier aurait et Sirius avait vanné James pour la fameuse discussion « entre hommes » qu'il faudrait avoir lorsque les choses deviendraient sérieuses. Pendant que Lily était plongée dans ses pensées, James et Sirius posaient tout un tas de questions auxquelles Fred ne pouvait pas répondre tant elles s'accumulaient. Remus et Dora secouaient la tête en souriant.

\- Mon fils sort donc avec une rousse, conclut Lily en regardant Fred.

\- Oui, il semblerait que ce soit génétique chez les Potter, dit le jeune Weasley en souriant à pleine dent.

\- Six frères, pauvre fille. J'imagine qu'elle doit avoir un sacré caractère pour vous supporter ?

\- Vous supposez bien. Harry s'en tirait plutôt bien jusqu'à l'année dernière. Il risque d'en faire les frais maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié être mise de côté pendant que monsieur sauvait le monde et mettait sa vie en danger.

Lily acquiesça, comprenant bien la logique de la jeune fille tout en se demandant ce que Harry avait bien pu vivre. Elle se retourna vers Remus pour en savoir plus quand elle le vit, la main sur la taille de Dora, poser un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle les trouva attendrissant mais sa réflexion fût interrompue par les deux autres Maraudeurs.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'Harry a fait son entrée dans le monde des adultes, puis-je savoir, cher Lunard, POURQUOI TU TIENS MA COUSINE PAR LA TAILLE ?

Le débit final s'approchait plus du hurlement que de la parole simple et Sirius semblait contrarié.

\- As-tu un problème avec cela, sac à puces ? répondit Tonks, ou faut-il que je règle ton problème moi-même ? Sache que je suis majeur depuis bien longtemps et que tu n'as aucune autorité sur nous deux.

\- Mais … Dora franchement, tu es ma cousine et Remus est...

\- Mon mari.

Un plomb sembla tomber sur le visage de Sirius ce qui fit beaucoup rire James. Son visage se tordit de manière peu gracieuse et son regard alla de Remus et Dora, revenant de temps en temps à leur main gauche respective pour apercevoir leurs alliances. Remus prit les devants et dit d'une voix posée et sereine :

\- Sirius, laisse-moi te présenter ma femme et la mère de mon fils : Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas Sirius qui resta bouche-bée mais James.

\- Tu es papa ? Il y a donc un autre enfant de Maraudeur ?

\- Dora a su me rassurer quant à mon problème de fourrure mensuel et nous avons eu un fils, Teddy. Harry est d'ailleurs son parrain.

Lily alla les embrasser tous les deux pour les féliciter, de même que James une fois la nouvelle assimilée. Sirius, bien que très heureux pour son ami et sa cousine, avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à la nouvelle. Il pouvait voir que Remus et Dora étaient radieux mais tout de même. Remus et Dora. Le monde est devenu dingue.

Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, il était temps pour six sorciers de revenir à un peu de réalité. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite, tous morts depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Ils se mirent en marche vers le parc de Poudlard, espérant ne pas croiser de créatures magiques en chemin ou de Mangemorts comme semblaient le penser Remus, Dora et Fred. Désarmés, ils ne feraient pas le poids.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merci de votre visite et de la lecture de ce premier chapitre.

Cette fiction était une idée vieille de dix ans que j'ai souhaitée mener à bien. En espérant que mon style et mes idées ont évolué en dix ans quand même (la 1e version est très niaise, je vous déconseille fortement maintenant).

N'hésitez pas à faire part de votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. J'aimerai pouvoir progresser et ce sera grâce à vos commentaires que j'y parviendrai. De même, je vais expliquer certains choix, ils sont narratifs ou internes à l'univers d'HP.


	2. Chapitre 2

Me voici de retour avec ce deuxième chapitre !

Je tenais à m'excuser pour la publication un peu loupée du premier chapitre. Ce dernier avait été en partie traduit en anglais puis retraduit en français par mon moteur de recherche ce qui donnait quelque chose de très approximatif comportant même des phrases entières dans un anglais pas top du tout …

Bref, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent toujours à J.K. Rowling.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient empruntés par quelques sorcières et sorciers encore en capacité de se déplacer. Mais, finalement, peu se pressait entre les murs explosés et les trous béants au sol. Tous étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, à pleurer leurs défunts. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient dégondées et tombées au sol pendant la bataille, écrasant une Acromentule qui avait été tuée plus tôt. Des tables et des bancs avaient été disposés pour que chacun puisse s'asseoir avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement. Mme Pomfresh passait entre les tables, accompagnée d'étudiants qui se hâtaient en suivant ses indications pour soigner les quelques blessés qui restaient. Professeurs, parents, étudiants, Aurors se pressaient les uns aux autres, se racontant des épisodes encore trop clairs de l'opposition qui venait d'avoir lieu. Au fond de la salle, on pouvait voir une immense tenture magique se dresser, cloisonnant l'espace où reposait les combattants morts.

Harry revenait du bureau du directeur, une longue baguette dans une main et la cape dans l'autre, une autre baguette, cassée, dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il n'avait croisé que peu de monde dans les couloirs et se rendait compte que tous étaient désormais rassemblés ici. Il voulait trouver Hermione, lui demander ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il était perdu, sentiment plutôt déconcertant vu l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait épauler les Weasley, aider les secours, se tourner vers les Aurors pour attraper les derniers Mangemorts en fuite. Tout à sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui transmettant toutes les certitudes qu'elle avait et le tira vers le fond de la salle. Elle avait raison. Il devait être avec eux. C'était eux sa famille. Jamais les Weasley ne l'avaient laissé tomber. Eux aussi avaient subi des pertes, Fred en était la preuve. Alors, c'était à lui de les soutenir désormais.

Il déambulait au milieu des tables, échangeant des regards avec certains camarades et professeurs, et arriva à la tenture. Il la passa et embrassa la scène du regard. Les Weasley étaient regroupés autour d'un lit, tous dans les bras les uns des autres. Harry pouvait voir le visage contracté d'Arthur qui se retenait visiblement de pleurer, Molly dont les larmes tombaient librement tandis que ses bras entouraient George et sa fille. George, dont le visage n'exprimait aucune émotion autre que la sidération. Bill, étroitement enlacé à sa femme, Fleur, semblait avoir vieilli plus vite tout comme Charlie, dont l'éternel sourire avait quitté le visage. Percy, qui s'était arrangé pour être un peu en retrait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essuyer ses joues. Ron, à genou en face de George, sanglotait, la main d'Hermione posée dans son cou.

Enfin, Harry attrapa le regard de Ginny qui sortait des bras de sa mère. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et le visage pâle de fatigue. A sa vue, son cœur se liquéfia. Elle avait été si courageuse et si admirable dans la bataille là où lui crevait de peur pour elle. Pris d'une impulsion, il dépassa Hermione, s'avança rapidement de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle mais Harry s'en fichait. Elle était là, vivante, et elle avait besoin de lui. Oubliant la fatigue et la faim, il la laissa l'emmener en dehors de la Grande Salle. Elle avait besoin d'air. Ils passèrent devant tant de personnes sans les voir, tout à leur chagrin. Elle l'emmena dans le Parc puis ralentit le rythme. La vue qui s'étalait devant eux était cauchemardesque. Ginny ne savait plus où aller pour éviter tout rappel de la bataille. Harry prit donc la direction des opérations et se dirigea vers le Lac Noir, plus précisément vers la tombe du professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Ginny retint à grand peine une exclamation d'horreur en voyant cette dernière violée, laissant entrevoir le corps de leur ancien directeur protégé par la magie de toute trace du temps. Son visage serein permit à Harry de laisser tomber la tension qui avait pris place dans ses épaules.

\- Nous l'avons fait, Professeur. Nous l'avons fait et, je vais vous le répéter encore une fois, je ne vous en veux pas.

Il sembla pensif quelques minutes sans que personne ne vint interrompre ses pensées. Puis, il mit la main dans sa poche arrière pour récupérer sa baguette qui avait été cassée lors de leur escapade à Godric's Hollow puis s'empara de la baguette de Sureau. Il pointa celle-ci et murmura un discret « Reparo » que Ginny n'aurait pas entendu si elle n'avait pas été si près. La baguette du Survivant reprit son apparence initiale sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry et ébahis de Ginny. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu remit la baguette de l'Aîné dans la tombe de son prédécesseur, scellant cette dernière sa propre baguette de sorte qu'aucune trace de leur passage ne soit détectable. Puis, il captura la main de sa petite-amie et ils se dirigèrent vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

Arrivés à destination, il la prit par la taille pour lui permettre de la voir. Elle regardait au loin, ne supportant pas qu'il la voie pleurer encore une fois. Avec douceur, Harry souleva son menton pour voir ces yeux qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle s'efforça de le regarder. Mais une fois plongée dans ses yeux vert émeraude, elle sût qu'elle était vaincue. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dedans, suffocant, étouffant, perdant pied, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que l'effet des larmes qui coulaient à nouveau.

Patiemment, Harry l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'herbe étonnement vierge de tout combat. Ginny s'échoua entre ses bras, laissant libre court à sa peine. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure avant que la respiration de Ginny s'apaise. Il regarda au loin, appréciant la vue apaisante du Lac Noir et du soleil levant. Petit à petit, il sentit Ginny se détendre et se lover contre lui.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle un jour, tu le sais ? lui dit-elle après un moment.

\- Quand tu le voudras, tu sauras tout. Je ne te cacherai rien. lui assura Harry, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas le choix, Harry. J'ai été mise de côté assez longtemps, alors même que tu savais que je pouvais me défendre. Tu voulais me protéger, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais, finalement, ai-je été aussi protégée que tu le souhaitais en étant à Poudlard ? Je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- On m'a parlé un peu de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, je te suivais souvent sur la Carte, espérant que tu ailles bien. Mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais je suis bien conscient que tu n'étais pas aussi en sécurité que je l'aurais voulu. Malgré tout, j'ai la certitude que certains auraient fait leur possible pour te faire sortir en cas de besoin.

Tu sembles différent, depuis que tu es revenu de la Forêt. Tu es plus sûr de toi, plus serein.

\- Je sens que je suis différent, d'une certaine manière. Cela a à voir avec tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Veux-tu qu'on commence à en parler dès maintenant ?

\- Si tu es prêt, je veux bien.

Harry sentit que c'était une manière pour elle d'écarter sa douleur momentanément. Elle voulait des réponses et il s'y attela. Il commença par la soirée de mariage, là où il l'avait quittée, leur fuite jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, la visite du Ministère. Il passa sous silence le départ de Ron mais Ginny sembla se douter de quelque chose quand il ne le mentionna plus pendant quelques temps. Il raconta leur passage à Godric's Hollow, la vue de la maison de ses parents et de leurs tombes en cette nuit de Noël. Il lui raconta l'attaque de Nagini à laquelle ils ont réchappée par miracle et la perte de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'apparition de la biche, Ginny lui demanda :

\- Qui a bien pu envoyer le Patronus de ta mère ?

\- Rogue. Je l'ai compris il y a quelques heures, lorsqu'il m'a donné ses souvenirs. Il était chargé de faire en sorte que je réussisse à mener à bien ma mission.

\- Mais Rogue a assassiné Dumbledore ? Il te déteste depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il détestait réellement mais ce que je représentais… dit Harry avec une grimace. C'est mon père qu'il détestait. Rogue est… était … jaloux de la relation qu'avait mes parents.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche devant cette révélation tandis que l'information faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Cela expliquait pourquoi Rogue en voulait tant à Harry. Ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à son rival, celui qu'il avait détesté, jalousé pendant des années, qui lui avait ravi le cœur de celle qu'il aimait. Cette rancœur était destinée à James Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas brillant et je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie plus Rogue maintenant qu'hier. Mais je le comprends. Il a rejoint les Mangemorts alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. L'une de ses missions étaient d'espionner Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a transmis la prophétie à Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il a compris que Voldemort s'en prendrait à mes parents pour m'atteindre. Mais, il était trop tard. Mes parents étaient morts. Les remords l'ont forcé à me protéger contre Quirrell en première année, à faire en sorte d'enquêter en quatrième année pour savoir qui s'en prenait à moi, à prévenir l'Ordre quand nous sommes partis pour le Ministère en cinquième année, à nous couvrir avec Dumbledore en sixième année et enfin à détourner Voldemort cette année. Je suis tout ce qui reste de ma mère. Il … Alors qu'il mourrait, il a… Il a demandé à voir mes yeux.

C'était sorti. D'un coup. Comme une parole libératrice. Tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Et il se sentait mieux, comme déchargé d'un poids terrible. Quand il pensait au professeur Rogue, la colère n'était plus le premier sentiment qui lui venait. C'était d'abord la perplexité face à tant de contradictions. Il était difficile de mettre des mots sur les sentiments que son professeur de Potions avait pu éprouver pour sa mère. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer Rogue avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, dit Ginny au bout de quelques instants.

\- Moi aussi. J'imagine qu'il me faudra du temps et rechercher les éléments manquants pour mieux comprendre cela.

\- Je suis contente tu m'aies raconté ton année passée loin d'ici. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? J'en ai besoin pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être mise à l'écart.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu sais tout maintenant. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois à l'écart plus longtemps. J'ai détesté te voir combattre aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas le nier…

\- Parce que tu crois que te voir revenir prétendu mort dans les bras de Hagrid me plaisait ? dit-elle sur le ton du reproche.

Harry sentait le terrain glissant. C'était toujours les mêmes reproches, les mêmes craintes et les mêmes envies. C'était ancré en lui, protéger les autres, protéger ceux qu'il aime. Son sacrifice d'aujourd'hui en était la preuve. Ginny, au contraire, voulait prouver sa valeur, prouver qu'elle avait sa place parmi les combattants, surtout aux yeux d'Harry. Elle voulait l'entendre le dire.

\- Ginny, je … Je ne peux pas te dire que je veux te voir au milieu d'un combat. Je ne peux pas te dire que de t'avoir vu te battre va me permettre de dormir sur mes deux oreilles…

\- Mais Harry !

\- Non attends ! Laisse-moi finir. Je… Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Par contre, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi les yeux fermés en plein combat parce que tu es une excellente duelliste, je sais que tu te battras jusqu'au bout pour arriver à tes fins. Donc, oui, aujourd'hui, ta place était parmi les combattants de Poudlard.

Dans un élan précipité, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était chaud, passionné, c'était un besoin qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Comme s'ils retrouvaient leurs marques, Ginny passa ses mains dans le cou de Harry qui laissait ses mains traîner jusqu'à sa taille, l'entourant pour la rapprocher encore plus. Ses doigts glissèrent dans le bas de son dos, la caressant à travers son haut. Ginny approfondit le baiser, laissant ses mains se diriger vers les cheveux d'Harry, les désordonnant plus si cela était possible. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains se touchant sans cesse. Si Ginny n'éprouvait aucune gène à toucher son petit ami, Harry, lui, avait plus de retenu. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait ni ce que son corps ferait de cette proximité.

Puis, leur bulle d'intimité explosa.

\- Harry ! Ginny !

Ron et Hermione courraient vers eux. Ils étaient dans tous leurs états. Le visage de Ron était rouge et celui d'Hermione contracté, preuve de l'effort qu'ils avaient dû fournir pour les atteindre et de l'anxiété qui les traversaient à présent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux, à bout de souffle. Ron regardait les amoureux, un regard gêné s'étirait maintenant sur son visage. Hermione, de son côté, essayait de reprendre sa respiration tout en leur souriant. Elle était contente de les voir ensemble, rougis eux aussi mais pour des raisons différentes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda un Harry alerte, se relevant et aidant Ginny à sa suite. Une nouvelle attaque ?

\- Non, pas une attaque. Des corps ont disparu, répondit Hermione.

\- Pardon ? dirent en chœur le couple précédemment enlacé.

\- Nous étions en train de nous retourner vers la table, pour essayer de manger quand, tout d'un coup, George s'est mis à crier. Le corps de Fred avait disparu. Après avoir vérifié, deux autres corps manquaient à l'appel : Remus et Tonks.

\- Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? demanda Ginny, soudainement revigorée pour partir à la recherche de leurs défunts.

\- Mc Gonagall ne sait pas quoi en penser. Aucun autre corps n'a disparu, hormis ceux-là. C'est… Trop proche de toi, Harry, pour être une coïncidence, lui dit Hermione, un soupçon dans la voix. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait être dit devant Ginny ou pas. Harry le devina.

\- C'est bon, Hermione. Je lui ai tout dit. J'ai ramené la baguette de Sureau à Dumbledore il y a une heure. J'ai laissé la Pierre dans la Forêt interdite, elle doit être enterrée maintenant avec l'assaut des centaures. La cape est toujours dans ton sac. Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ?

\- Tu dis que tu as remis la baguette avec Dumbledore il y a une heure ? s'étonna Ron. Ca correspond au moment où George a hurlé. Souviens-toi, je venais de te dire que la nuit était bientôt terminée, reprit-il en regardant Hermione.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Les corps ne disparaissaient pas comme ça, sans raison. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes si proches du Survivant. Elle avait besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

\- Etonnant, dit Ron en la prenant par la main. Je te suis, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. On se rejoint d'ici une heure dans la salle commune ?

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les cuisines pour prendre quelques petites choses à manger. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, ce qui les ravissaient. Ils chatouillèrent la poire, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils furent assaillis par les elfes de maison qui les remercièrent. Harry, toujours aussi gêné en présence de tant de dévotion, leur demanda s'il était possible d'avoir un encas pour eux deux. Cet encas se transforma en véritable festin avec ce qui restait dans les cuisines, autant dire beaucoup trop pour eux deux.

Ils mangèrent dans un quasi silence, se jetant des coups d'œil mutuellement, recherchant inconsciemment la présence de l'autre. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils remercièrent à nouveau les elfes, se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, croisant quelques Aurors sur le chemin. La Vieille Dame était endormie. Elle se réveilla de méchante humeur à l'arrivée d'Harry et Ginny. Elle les laissa passer, marmonnant dans son tableau. Ils prirent place sur les canapés et s'assoupirent doucement, baignés dans la lumière de l'aube.

De leur côté, Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Hermione semblait mue par une toute nouvelle énergie, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de se reposer depuis presque deux jours. Ron la suivait, plus pour prendre soin d'elle que pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Il était conscient qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour parvenir à ses fins. Prendre soin d'Hermione lui évitait de penser à la douleur, la perte et le désespoir qui l'envahissait de temps à autre. Ron se sentait utile aux côtés d'Hermione. Il avait démontré sa capacité à réagir lors de leur recherche des Horcruxes, son talent pour la tactique les sortant de quelques mauvais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il s'éloignait d'elle quelques minutes, il sentait son énergie diminuer grandement, sa confiance en lui s'amenuir, ses certitudes s'éteindre. Des souvenirs repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, amenant dans son sillon l'absence de Fred, si fraîche qu'elle en est inconcevable.

Il errait parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque, touchant du bout des doigts les ouvrages vieillis et le bois brut. Bien que cet endroit ne fasse pas partie de ses favoris, il représentait dans son esprit un lieu familier, rassurant et apaisant au contraire de tous ces campements provisoires installés au gré des aventures.

\- Hermione, il faudrait qu'on aille se reposer. Tu tombes de fatigue sur tes bouquins.

\- Juste un instant…

\- Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a une heure…

Elle soupira de fatigue. Il avait sûrement raison. Elle n'obtiendrait aucun résultat dans cet état-là. Et pourtant, elle sentait la réponse, elle était si près de cette réponse qu'elle avait l'impression de la toucher du doigt. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que leurs morts disparaissent soudainement ? Ses yeux étaient lourds et commençaient à se fermer contre sa volonté. Elle capitula.

\- Tu as raison, retournons dans la salle commune retrouver Harry et Ginny. Ils se sont certainement endormis en nous attendant.

Ils se levèrent, rangèrent comme ils le purent les ouvrages malgré les rayons brûlés et l'absence de Mrs Pince. Ils déambulèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'à la sortie. Avant de reprendre leur marche vers la construction d'un nouveau futur, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et se regardèrent. Dans leurs yeux défilèrent les dernières heures, l'angoisse et le soulagement mélangés. Sous l'emprise de leurs sentiments exacerbés, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, les mains de Ron se perdant dans le dos de sa bien-aimée et elle se perdant dans son baiser. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A vos reviews pour me donner votre avis sur cette suite !

Encore merci pour votre lecture !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review, d'encouragement, constructive ou pas, me permettant de revenir sur l'écriture de la suite pour améliorer toujours un peu plus mon écrit.

Bien entendu, cette fiction ne suit pas le canon. Donc, j'ai du faire des choix qui ne plairont peut-être pas toujours à tous mais qui existent malgré tout.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent brusquement, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Ils se retournèrent vers la provenance de cette voix. Ron perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au pilier le plus proche. Il était vraiment temps qu'il aille dormir s'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations. Cependant, quand il tourna la tête et vit le visage d'Hermione, il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver la scène irréelle. Alors, il prit le temps de la regarder avec plus de précision.

Devant eux se tenait une petite troupe hétéroclite de sorcières et sorciers. Parmi eux, son frère, Fred, qui devait être mort depuis quelques heures. C'était lui qui avait pris la parole avec son éternel sourire, ayant l'air de prendre son pied à mettre son benjamin dans l'embarras le plus complet. A sa gauche, son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin et sa femme, étroitement enlacés. A leurs côtés, l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban, Sirius Black, tentait de retenir l'attention de son meilleur ami retrouvé après tant d'années, James Potter. Et, quand l'attention de Ron se porta sur ce dernier, il était maintenant évident que Harry tenait sa ressemblance de son père. Les mêmes cheveux désordonnés ornaient sa tête, un visage allongé et les lunettes rondes ne faisant qu'accentuer encore plus la similitude. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude détonnait. Ron avait trop fréquenté Harry pour ne pas le voir : l'assurance. James Potter débordait d'aisance et de confiance malgré les circonstances. Le rouquin sentait une sorte d'aura qui attirait le regard. Lui tenant le bras, le visage visiblement tendu et anxieux, Lily Potter complétait le tableau. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Hermione était arrivée à la même conclusion.

\- Professeur Lupin, comment est-ce possible ?

-Hermione, je ne pourrai pas te répondre avec précision. Nous nous sommes tous réveillés dans la Forêt Interdite, à différents endroits. Toutefois, nous étions plus ou moins dans le même périmètre.

\- Harry va devenir fou, c'est sûr, marmonna Ron.

\- Tu connais Harry ? Est-ce qu'il est en vie ? demanda Lily, se précipitant sur le jeune homme, talonnée par son mari.

Elle mit ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme et captura son regard, cherchant toutes les réponses à ses questions. L'angoisse la serrait tellement désormais qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de poursuivre ses questions.

\- Euh … Oui, bien sûr que Harry est en vie, dit Ron sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Ca n'a rien d'une certitude, Ron, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Nous sommes quasiment sûrs de l'avoir vu prêt à se rendre, ajouta-t-il en désignant les parents du jeune Potter et son parrain.

\- Oui, nous lui avons parlé, dit James en coupant le benjamin des Weasley. Il … il …

La peur s'emparait des mots de James avant qu'il ne puisse les prononcer.

\- Il nous a demandé si c'était douloureux de mourir, reprit-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

Tonks retint une exclamation d'horreur tandis que Hermione et Ron se tendaient visiblement sous l'effet des paroles du patriarche Potter. Lily s'empara de la main du son mari, essayant de le soutenir malgré sa propre terreur.

\- Vous comprenez, il faut absolument qu'on le voit de nos propres yeux, qu'on s'assure qu'il n'est pas … Mort, dit Lily, la voix discordante sous l'émotion.

\- Avant toute chose, il faut qu'on retrace votre parcours, répondit la jeune brune. Je sais, ça vous paraît long mais… Harry est… Comment dire…

\- Occupé, conclut Ron en rougissant.

\- Avec Ginny ? demanda Fred.

\- Peu importe ! coupa Hermione, à court de patience à cause de la fatigue. Donc vous êtes tous revenus dans la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Oui, en quoi cela pose problème ? demanda Fred. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous, aucun Mangemort. Même les créatures magiques semblaient avoir déserté.

\- Non, j'ai croisé un centaure, coupa Lily.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Vous a-t-il dit son nom ?

\- Non, il a été très énigmatique. Ce n'est pas étonnant pour un centaure mais lui n'était pas du tout sauvage. Pourtant, il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi. Je me rends compte que j'étais tellement désorientée que je n'ai même pas cherché de l'aide immédiatement.

\- Ce devait être Firenze. C'est un ami, il a beaucoup aidé Harry en 1e année. Il était gravement blessé ce soir, j'ai vu Mrs Pomfresh le soigner.

\- Harry est ami avec des créatures magiques ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Harry est un garçon extraordinaire, Lily, tu le verras par toi-même d'ici peu, répondit Remus.

Hermione et Ron écoutèrent alors leur récit. Toutes ces personnes étaient revenues, vivantes, dans la Forêt Interdite, dans un périmètre restreint comparé à la superficie du bois. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Harry y avait laissé la Pierre de Résurrection. Il disait qu'elle avait été enterrée. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si elle avait été retrouvée ? Et quand bien même, ils n'avaient pas les formes ectoplasmiques attendues. Ils étaient bien plus consistants que des fantômes. Ils étaient en vie et, pour trois d'entre eux, revenus d'entre les morts malgré plusieurs années. Si Hermione avait compris quelque chose lors de cette année de cavale aux Horcruxes, c'est que la recherche de l'immortalité concerne la magie noire, très noire, mais que revenir d'entre les morts était impossible. Autrement dit, on était là face à un phénomène exceptionnel. Et il fallait y trouver une raison et s'assurer que ce n'était pas une supercherie.

La fatigue se faisait sentir et Hermione sentait son corps s'engourdir. Il faut dire que leur dernière nuit remontait à plus de trente-six heures et que même cette dernière n'était pas bien reposante. Elle fit ce qui semblait être le plus sûr pour eux tous puis ils se rendraient comme prévu dans la salle commune et aviserait une fois là-bas. Mais Lily et James la prirent de court.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, dit Lily avec force. Je veux voir mon fils, maintenant, dit-elle en campant sur ses deux jambes.

\- Nous avons raconté notre résurrection absolument incroyable aux yeux de tous mais nous voulons voir Harry et ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta James.

Ils avancèrent tous deux vers Ron et Hermione qui leur bloquaient le passage du couloir pour se diriger on ne sait où dans le château en ruine quand ces derniers dégainèrent leur baguette respective.

\- Hors de question que vous ne montiez à la Salle Commune sans les vérifications d'usage, dit Ron d'un ton étonnamment calme.

Même Hermione sembla surprise car elle cilla un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux personnes devant elle. Ils étaient clairement sur la défensive et même leurs amis ne parvenaient pas à les raisonner.

\- Mais, enfin, Ronnie, c'est nous, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'insurgea Fred.

\- Il se passe que nous avons passé neuf mois à traquer des Mangemorts, à esquiver des sorts noirs, à dormir sous une tente, à être parfois torturés, parfois interrogés, nous échappant de Gringotts à dos de dragon et voyant Harry se rendre à Voldemort pour nous protéger tous ! Alors nous sommes légèrement paranoïaques maintenant, hurla Ron pour répondre à son aîné.

Cela eût le mérite de calmer toute l'assemblée, Lily et James y compris.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde sait ce qu'il en est, nous allons seulement vérifier vos identités puis nous irons rejoindre Harry et Ginny dans la salle commune, présenta Hermione.

Les époux Potter, dont l'avidité sur le visage trahissait leur fébrilité à l'idée de voir leur fils, tenaient difficilement en place maintenant. Sirius et Remus se lançaient un regard entendu, la nouvelle du jeune Potter avec sa petite copine ne les surprenait guère.

\- Ce ne sera pas bien long, une question chacun et on pourra monter dans la salle commune ensuite, dit la jeune Gryffondor.

Elle se tourna vers Fred, pour lequel la question était assez simple.

\- Comment avez-vous monté votre magasin avec George ?

Les yeux de Fred se révulsèrent. Personne, hormis leur généreux donateur, n'était au courant et il était certain que Harry n'avait rien dit à Hermione. Cette fille était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Il plaignait Ron à l'avenir.

\- Harry. C'est Harry qui nous a donné le prix du vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il n'en voulait pas mais voulait que ce soit utilisé à bon escient, ce sont ses mots.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Harry ne lui avait rien dit. Ce gars qui était son meilleur ami était tout bonnement incroyable. C'était quand même mille Gallions !

\- Je m'en doutais, sourit légèrement Hermione. Il est incorrigible. Bon, passons. Remus, quelle créature se trouvait dans votre bureau la première fois qu'Harry est venu dans votre bureau ?

\- Un Strangulot.

\- Bien. Dora, ce sera simple. Juste un peu de métamorphomagie devrait suffire.

Tonks s'exécuta avec amusement, reconnaissant bien l'esprit logique de la jeune Gryffondor. Ce fût ensuite au tour de Sirius qui, comme James, se transforma en Animagus. Quand ce fût au tour de Lily, cette dernière sentit l'angoisse monter en elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle se savait à la hauteur d'être une grande sorcière. Mais seize années d'inactivité laissent des traces. Elle se mit à triturer la pierre dans sa poche et cela attira l'attention de la jeune sorcière face à elle. Cette dernière ne dit rien mais soutint son regard. Après quelques secondes, elle lui demanda de lancer un Patronus avec sa propre baguette. Une élégante biche en sortit dans une lumière relativement faible et vint se placer à côté de sa propriétaire.

\- Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Allons les retrouver, bien que je les soupçonne de s'être endormis depuis le temps qu'ils nous attendent.

La procession avança tranquillement dans les couloirs sans croiser âme qui vive. Hermione se plaça à côté de Lily et tendit sa main sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse ses lèvres. La rousse savait quel était l'objet convoité par la Gryffondor mais ne la lâcha pas des yeux, laissant leur attroupement prendre de l'avance tandis qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées au milieu d'une galerie.

\- Donnez-moi cette pierre, Harry doit la récupérer, dit Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

\- Je peux lui donner moi-même, rétorqua Lily.

\- Vous ne devriez même pas l'avoir entre les mains. Elle avait été laissée là-bas pour une bonne raison. Cette pierre amène dans son sillage le malheur. Harry saura quoi en faire. Même si cela doit être difficile à entendre, vous devez savoir qu'il a certainement vu bien plus de choses que vous en ce qui concerne la magie noire.

\- Je suppose que c'est aussi ton cas alors ? demanda Lily, légèrement inquiète.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'ai cru entendre Remus et Dora dirent que, si on ne trouvait pas Harry, il faudrait chercher Hermione et Ron, qu'ils sauraient où le trouver. Remus nous a plus ou moins expliquer que vous étiez ses meilleurs amis, ceux avec qui il a tout traversé. Donc, toi aussi tu as vu beaucoup de magie noire.

Hermione resta coite un moment. Cette femme était assurément très intelligente et ne manquait pas de jugeote. Savoir qu'en plus, il s'agissait de la mère défunte de son meilleur ami avait tendance à la troubler. Elle se frotta le front dans une tentative désespérée de remettre ses idées en ordre. En vain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cicatrice ? s'inquiéta Lily en regardant son avant-bras, prenant son poignet pour mieux y voir l'inscription « Sang de Bourbe » s'y étaler.

Hermione blanchit à la vue de la cicatrice qu'elle essayait chaque jour de masquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce souvenir n'était pas prêt de la laisser tranquille.

\- Une petite entrevue avec Bellatrix Lestrange qui a mal tournée, dit-elle en prenant la voix la plus détachée possible.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, souffla Lily. Harry était-il présent ?

\- C'est grâce à lui et Ron que je suis encore là. Bellatrix avait l'intention de me tuer pour le faire parler, il s'est battu en duel contre elle et Lucius Malefoy avant que Dobby, l'elfe de maison et ami de Harry, ne nous aide à sortir du Manoir au prix de sa vie.

Lily contempla la jeune fille devant elle et, instinctivement, ressentit le besoin de la serrer dans ses bras ce qu'elle fit. Hermione se tendit sous l'étreinte maternelle de Lily Potter puis se détendit, appréciant qu'un adulte prenne soin d'elle quelques secondes. A cette pensée, ses parents revinrent flotter devant ses yeux qui s'embuaient de larmes longtemps refoulées. Lily tenta de soulager les pleurs de l'amie de son fils comme elle le faisait avec lui bébé, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, lui assurant que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant. Quand Hermione releva la tête et croisa un regard si semblable à celui du jeune Potter, elle sentit sa confiance remonter en flèche. Lily lui tendit la Pierre de Résurrection, transmettant par le regard toutes les questions qui attendaient une réponse, et elles reprirent leur chemin, rattrapant le petit groupe après deux virages.

Le couloir était désert et c'était mieux ainsi, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'attirer l'attention de quiconque. En silence, ils arrivèrent à proximité de la Tour de Gryffondor et la Grosse Dame les accueillit. Elle se montra interrogative et étonnamment silencieuse pour une fois. Il faut dire que leur petit groupe hétéroclite avait de quoi attirer l'attention. Elle les laissa entrer, sans mot de passe. Ils gravirent les marches et arrivèrent dans la salle principale. Elle était décorée de tentures rouges et or, couleur dominante de la maison. On y trouvait de gros fauteuils, une cheminée et des tables. Et l'objet de leur attention commune : le couple enlacé dans un fauteuil sur leur droite, face à la cheminée qui fumait doucement. Harry était assis, les jambes dans la longueur du fauteuil. Ginny était allongée le long du corps de son petit-ami, la tête reposant sur son torse. Si quelque chose pouvait marquer les personnes qui les connaissaient avant cette guerre, c'est l'apaisement qui régnait sur leurs visages respectifs. Harry avait des traits détendus ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel connaissant le garçon. Toutefois, si on était un peu plus perspicace, on pouvait voir que, si un bras entourait sa petite-amie, l'autre bras était le long de son corps et sa main tenait sa baguette magique. Détendu mais à l'affût. Et il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Fred, trop content d'être de retour dans cette salle commune qui avait accueillie tant de leurs divertissements, regardait tout autour de lui, tout comme Sirius. Ils avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre quand, tout à coup, la voix de Fred retentit :

\- Sirius, ne mange pas ça !

Trop tard. Sirius l'avait déjà mis en bouche. Le petitfour Tourndeloeil était dans sa bouche et Sirius s'évanouit immédiatement. James et Lily, ne connaissant pas le petit four, s'inquiétèrent et lui sautèrent dessus avant qu'ils atteignent le sol. Sans baguette, ils n'étaient capables de rien. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux secondes qu'ils prirent conscience que les autres se retenaient vainement de rire. Puis, les rires explosèrent. Tous se tenaient le ventre de douleur.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

Oooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà, chapitre trois terminé ! Vous plait-il ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review !


	4. Chapitre 4

Ces hurlements de rire réveillèrent brusquement Harry qui se leva prestement, baguette en main, laissant une Ginny alerte sur le sofa. Lorsqu'il fût sur ses deux pieds, il essaya de comprendre cette situation ô combien bizarre. Une masse difforme était étendue sur le sol, évanouie, et un homme et une femme d'une trentaine d'années, étaient penchés sur ce corps. Quand ces deux personnes encore conscientes levèrent les yeux vers ceux qui rigolaient, Harry les reconnut immédiatement et tituba. Il avait passé tellement de temps à regarder les quelques photographies qu'il avait en sa possession. Ces cheveux dont il avait hérités, cette peau blanche et ces yeux vert émeraude, C'était si facile de les identifier alors qu'il les avait vus quelques heures plus tôt. C'était … Surréaliste.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

James et Lily se retournèrent, alertés par cette voix enrouée et si masculine. Harry, leur fils, leur bébé, avait maintenant dix-sept ans. C'était un homme. Et cet homme se tenait debout face à eux, baguette tendue, tremblant, hésitant. Lily pouvait lire les questions qui fusaient à travers ses yeux si semblables aux siens. Elle sentait son trouble. Elle étudia son visage, revoyant ses fossettes de nourrisson, l'épi de ses cheveux et regarda son front… La cicatrice.

\- Harry !

Lily s'avança doucement face à lui, tendant les deux mains pour le rassurer. Il abaissa sa baguette légèrement et elle pût poser ses mains sur ses joues, appréciant la peau de son fils pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Harry scruta ce visage dont il n'a presque aucun souvenir pour s'en imprégner. Il posa ses yeux sur les cheveux auburns pour aller jusqu'à sa bouche, en passant par son nez et ses yeux. Son cœur se serra à la vue de ses yeux, ceux que le professeur Rogue avait tant aimés. Il murmura un tendre « Maman » avant de se jeter dans ses bras, laissant perler doucement quelques larmes sur ses joues encore marquées par les derniers mois. James s'ajouta à leur embrassade, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce fils pour lequel il s'était sacrifié. Son fils, son garçon, qui avait survécu et vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage légèrement ridé de James, permettant à Harry de prendre conscience qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, en chair et en os. Il se laissa aller, sereinement, ne se posant pas la moindre question, retrouvant une sorte d'insouciance qu'il n'était pas capable d'expliquer. Il appréciait seulement l'instant sous l'œil attendri de leurs amis. Tonks laissa échapper une larme devant ce tableau parfait. Elle qui venait de se sacrifier pour l'avenir de son fils comprenait désormais mieux que quiconque le choix des Potter : mourir par amour. Pour des personnes qui avaient tant donné, à qui on avait tout pris, les voir réunis bouleverserait n'importe qui. Elle prit la main de son mari, dont les pensées semblaient prendre la même direction, et la serra avec force, transmettant par ce simple geste toutes les émotions qu'ils ressentaient.

Pendant que Fred s'attelait à réveiller la Belle au bois dormant, Remus se laissait submerger par l'émotion. Il avait devant les yeux un tableau inédit. Ses meilleurs amis et leur fils. Seize ans après. Ils avaient tout vécu : l'amitié, l'amour, la guerre, la vie, la mort. Et Harry, bien trop adulte pour son âge, profitait enfin de l'étreinte de ses parents. Quand James et Lily seront mis au courant des aventures de leur fils et de ses accomplissements, ils ne pourront que trembler de peur et briller de fierté comme lui l'avait fait avant eux. Pour le moment, c'était le soulagement qui primait. Seize années de traque, de non-dits et de mystères, de paroles et d'actes incompris. Il prendrait le temps, un jour, de parler avec James et Lily. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait été mis de côté lors du Fidelitas, brisant le peu de confiance en lui qu'il lui restait. Enfin, retrouver Harry, puis Sirius, se rendre compte qu'il pouvait encore tenir sa promesse de prendre soin du jeune Potter. Il avait pris sur lui quand Sirius avait traversé le Voile, se montrant présent pour Harry. Il avait essayé d'être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure parentale pour pallier les absences conjointes de ses parents et de son parrain. Il tenta, avec maladresse, de l'aider dans sa quête, prenant en pleine figure ses craintes et les reproches de Harry. Si des mises au point étaient inévitables pour retrouver une certaine stabilité à l'avenir, Remus avait pour la première fois confiance en leur futur.

Lily relâcha l'emprise sur Harry, le laissant respirer mais remarquant ses yeux brillants. Il recula légèrement, se plaçant à côté de Ginny afin d'embrasser la scène du regard. Il vit Sirius se relever tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Fred, Remus souriait face à cette scène et Tonks parler tranquillement avec Hermione dont la main traînait sur la taille de Ron.

\- Hermione, Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? demanda Harry, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion et dont le regard allait alternativement de son père à sa mère sans jamais les quitter des yeux.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de toi pour battre Tu-Sais-Qui mais tu es une sacrée tête de mule ! s'exclama Ron avec un sourire malgré le coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione. Aïe… On les a rencontrés dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, ils te cherchaient.

\- J'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas usurpation d'identité, dit Hermione. Et ta mère a récupéré ça dans la Forêt, ajouta la jeune brune en lui tendant la Pierre de Résurrection.

Harry la regarda un instant puis la mit dans sa poche, sans une explication pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Il sentit Ginny quitter son côté et s'approcher de son frère pour l'enlacer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas trouvé pourquoi toutes ces personnes sont ici à présent ?

\- Non, rien à la bibliothèque. Mais je n'avais pas accès à la Réserve, elle était verrouillée avec un sortilège drôlement élaboré.

\- Il y a donc des sortilèges qui résiste à Mlle Granger, ironisa Sirius tout en dardant un regard empli d'anticipation vers son filleul.

Harry s'avança vers son parrain et l'enlaça. La culpabilité de sa mort ne le quittait jamais réellement et, aujourd'hui, il savourait sa présence. Tous recommencèrent les discussions en cours : la recherche d'une raison pour leur retour, les démarches à effectuer, qui prévenir, qui aller voir, des combats de la nuit, des Mangemorts tués ou des résistants tombés au combat. En ces temps troublés, il est difficile de faire le point sur les personnes fiables ou pas. Toutes ces personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient étroitement liées au Survivant, certaines sans défense puisque dépourvue de baguette magique. Il fallait s'en occuper au plus vite.

Les plus âgés voyant les quatre plus jeunes s'assoupir, ils convinrent qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer un peu malgré l'heure très matinale. Le jeune Potter semblait réticent à l'idée de laisser ses parents mais sa dernière nuit était maintenant bien loin et la fatigue le rattrapait. C'est ainsi que chacun se sépara, Harry et Ron conservant leurs habitudes d'étudiant et quittant leurs petites amies en bas des escaliers avant de rejoindre leur dortoir de septième année. Harry ne sût sur l'instant quelle attitude adopter. Aussi bien pour saluer sa petite amie que ses parents. On le sentait ambivalent et il fallut que Ginny prenne les choses en main afin de régler l'un des deux problèmes. Elle se plaça devant lui, légèrement menaçante, réclamant son dû auprès de Harry qui comprit ce qu'elle attendait malgré les regards moqueurs ou attendris autour d'eux. Il se pencha et rejoignit les lèvres de la jolie rousse, scellant cette journée interminable en un baiser. Puis, elle suivit Hermione dans son dortoir. Fred et Ron suivirent le mouvement dans un dortoir de garçons déserté de même que Remus et Tonks. Sirius, qui n'avait aucunement envie de dormir, choisit d'aller se promener malgré le regard de Harry qui lui disait clairement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Malgré tout, son départ permit aux Potter de retrouver un moment d'intimité rare que James mit à profit sans tarder. Il s'approcha de son fils, passant une main dans ses cheveux bien plus longs que dans ses souvenirs. Ce geste fit soupirer d'aise Harry. Ce bruit le fît légèrement sursauter. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le gratifie de gestes tendres, bien que Mrs Weasley ait tenté d'y remédier. Et il était encore moins habitué à réagir spontanément à ses marques d'affection. Alors, le moindre contact avec ses parents était une découverte, une renaissance d'une certaine manière. Il s'approcha de son père et se laissa prendre dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par sa mère. Cette dernière toucha sa peau, encore et encore, se persuadant qu'il était bel et bien présent. James fit le tour de certaines cicatrices encore vives mais Harry recula, les empêchant de toucher ces dernières encore douloureuses. Il rougit devant son comportement, honteux de prendre de la distance avec ces personnes qu'il avait tant désiré retrouver. Mais, dans le même temps, il sentit ses réflexes reprendre le dessus et sût qu'il faudrait faire la paix avec ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là et que, malheureusement, ses parents auraient un rôle difficile.

Après avoir rassuré leur fils, ils le laissèrent monter dans un dortoir, le suivant de près mais choisissant de lui laisser son intimité et ses habitudes en allant dans une autre pièce. Ils le regardèrent fermer la porte de son dortoir et espérèrent que le réveil du lendemain ne verrait pas ce rêve prendre fin.

Quelques courtes heures plus tard, Ginny se leva. Le sommeil la fuyait et elle faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar. En ayant marre de renouveler le sortilège de Silence sur son lit, elle se leva et se rendit compte que sa colocataire n'était plus là. Elle descendit, espérant la trouver dans la salle commune. Elle pensait n'y trouver personne d'autre mais les parents de Harry étaient en grande discussion et elle en saisit quelques morceaux.

\- C'est tellement étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? De se retrouver ici, après autant d'années ?

\- J'ai l'impression de revenir à la maison, répondit James. Ce que je trouve bizarre, ce sont mes souvenirs. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est brouillé depuis qu'on est revenu. Je veux dire, on a parlé avec Sirius de nos derniers souvenirs lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé dans la Forêt. Mais maintenant, je suis bien incapable de me souvenir ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Te souviens-tu d'hier ?

\- Non, du tout. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour maintenir une sorte de secret inviolable de ce qu'il y a après la vie, répondit Lily. Je pense que je vais aller faire des recherches avec Hermione aujourd'hui. Mais d'abord, je veux pouvoir profiter un peu de Harry et de toi. Il est tellement grand maintenant, nous avons raté tant de choses de sa vie.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour créer de nouveaux souvenirs, comme nous avons fait de notre mieux pour le protéger, répondit James, faisant preuve de son optimisme sans faille habituel.

\- Oui tu as …

Ginny en était là lorsqu'elle sentit des bras l'entourer tendrement. Elle sursauta, surprise d'avoir été découverte en train d'écouter James et Lily, puis reconnut Harry et se détendit. Il lui murmura un « Chut » qu'elle comprit aisément. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, heureuse de le retrouver. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, appréciant également l'instant volé. Quand il se détacha, elle l'observa, vit les changements physiques que cette année loin d'elle avaient apportés. Il était plus grand, sa carrure plus développée, ses muscles durement éprouvés étaient plus épais, elle pouvait les sentir sous son tee-shirt. Ses lunettes étaient abîmées et il devrait sûrement les changer. Ses cheveux étaient toujours désordonnés mais un peu trop long. Elle était dans ses pensées quand il recommença à planter des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, remonta vers sa joue et termina sur ses lèvres. Ce sentiment de plénitude lui avait tant manqué. Ginny avait les joues rouges, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, le souffle court. Harry aimait cette vision. Il la prit par la main, ils auraient tout le temps pour profiter de leur intimité désormais.

En descendant les marches, ils virent James et Lily rigoler dans un sofa. La vue rendit Harry encore plus heureux. Ils s'approchèrent mais, une fois à proximité, Harry se figea. Que devait-il faire ? Dire ? Il n'avait pu profiter que de la tendresse maternelle de Molly et peu souvent en comparaison de ses seize années chez les Dursley. Il ne savait pas se comporter dans ces conditions, les démonstrations d'affection le gênant toujours intensément. Ses parents se retournèrent à ce moment-là et son anxiété grandit. Ils se levèrent et il recula imperceptiblement. James fronça les sourcils à ce comportement, Lily aussi. Ginny le poussa légèrement dans le bas du dos et Harry fût forcé d'avancer. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ses parents alors Lily utilisa le même stratagème qu'aux petites heures du matin : elle lui tendit les deux mains et cela sembla le rassurer. Une fois Harry dans ses bras, elle le serra fortement et regarda Ginny par-dessus son épaule. Ginny secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Harry leur en parlerait mieux lui-même.

Harry se dirigea vers son père et l'étreignit également. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, comme il aimait le faire quand il était bébé. Puis, ils s'assirent patiemment, discutant de la salle commune. Sirius arriva sur cette entrefaite, tout droit de l'entrée. Il était allé se balader et avait dû se cacher la majorité du temps.

\- Il y a beaucoup de sorciers dans les couloirs.

\- Ils doivent aider à la reconstruction, proposa Ginny. Papa et Maman disaient qu'ils commenceraient le plus vite possible.

\- D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? demanda Harry.

\- Ils sont rentrés au Terrier. Maman m'avait laissé un mot sur mon lit en ne nous retrouvant pas. Ca fait des mois qu'ils sont partis et … Avec Fred… Enfin voilà.

\- Ils ont accepté que tu restes ici ? interrogea Harry, trouvant particulièrement étrange qu'elle n'ait pas été obligée à rentrer aussi.

\- Je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix figure-toi, Potter, lui répondit-elle avec humeur. Je leur ai dit que j'étais plus utile là où tu étais. Ils n'avaient rien à répondre à ça.

Harry était terriblement fier d'elle quand elle répondait avec autant d'aplomb même si parfois cela le mettait dans l'embarras comme maintenant. James et Lily semblèrent la voir sous un nouveau jour et en rigolaient un peu.

\- Dis Harry, aurais-tu la cape ? demanda Sirius. Ce serait plus facile pour se balader.

\- Euh … Oui je l'ai, enfin, c'est Hermione qui l'a dans son sac, dit Harry qui, voyant les regards suspicieux, se sentit obligé de préciser. C'est elle qui conservait toutes nos affaires grâce à un sortilège d'Extension indétectable.

\- Astucieux, abonda Lily.

\- Hermione est la meilleure élève de notre promotion depuis la première année, précisa Harry. Elle nous a sortis de sacrés pétrins. Mais, je ne peux pas accéder à la chambre des filles…

\- Et de toute façon, Hermione s'est levée avant moi et est partie à la bibliothèque avec la cape. Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'ai entendue marmonner quelque chose comme « Il attire les ennuis comme la peste ! », ajouta Ginny. Je crois que c'était pour toi Harry.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait depuis plusieurs heures…

\- Pour une fois ! sourit Ginny, prenant sa main doucement.

\- Elle pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les Reliques ?

\- Les quoi ? demanda James.

\- Nous avons découvert que le Conte des Trois Frères avait une base réelle. La baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape d'invisibilité forment ensemble les Reliques de la mort, dit Harry. La Cape, c'est la nôtre, ajouta-t-il en regardant son père.

\- Ce n'est qu'un conte, Harry, dit James.

\- Je t'assure que non. J'ai eu la Baguette de Sureau entre les mains encore ce matin, Voldemort l'avait volée à Dumbledore. Quant à la Pierre de Résurrection, elle était cachée dans une bague appartenant à la famille Gaunt, apparentée à Voldemort et maman l'a récupérée dans la Forêt. Et la cape nous appartient depuis des siècles. Tu le sais sûrement déjà mais j'ai appris à mes dépens qu'on était les descendants de la famille Peverell.

\- Tu avais les trois en ta possession hier soir ? interrogea Lily, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui. J'ai décidé de remettre la Baguette de Sureau à sa place, et de perdre volontairement la Pierre après vous avoir vus hier soir, vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça… dit James. Lily ? Sirius ?

\- Pareil, j'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs s'effacent, dit Sirius. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est l'attaque du Ministère où nous sommes allés chercher Harry et ses amis. Donc il y a deux ans.

\- J'imagine qu'on trouvera nos réponses bientôt, il faudra peut-être faire un détour par le bureau du directeur pour aller voir le portrait de Dumbledore, il pourrait nous éclairer.

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre toutes ces belles histoires mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on prévienne mes parents et Andromeda de vos réapparitions, dit Ginny avec conviction. On ne peut pas les tenir à l'écart et il va de toute façon falloir décider de la marche à suivre.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Harry. Allons voir Mc Gonagall, elle nous aidera j'en suis sûre.

\- Minerva est toujours vivante ? s'exclama James, surpris.

\- Oui toujours, elle a formidablement combattu hier soir, sourit Ginny avec une fierté non dissimulée pour sa directrice de maison. Je l'ai vue éviter un Doloris d'Avery puis l'envoyer au tapis avec un informulé de la plus grande classe.

James regarda les deux jeunes face à eux tandis que les informations faisaient leur chemin. Combats, morts, sortilèges noirs, Reliques de la Mort. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas très vieux mais en avaient vu bien plus que la moyenne. James pouvait voir dans les yeux de Harry que certains évènements le hantaient encore malgré son sourire et ses traits détendus. Ginny et lui portaient les traces des combats de la veille, aucun des deux n'ayant pris le temps de se faire soigner par Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Avant d'aller voir Mc Gonagall, allez faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Sirius m'a dit que Mrs Pomfresh y était retournée.

\- Il y a plus urgent, répondit Harry. Il faut qu'on règle votre situation avant tout.

\- Non, le plus urgent, c'est de soigner vos blessures. Vous ne pouvez pas terminer la journée dans cet état en ayant si peu dormi. Vous allez juste aggraver les choses. Ce n'est pas une question, Harry, vous allez à l'infirmerie avant, ajout James, un regard dur dirigé vers son fils.

Harry fixa son père avec un peu d'incrédulité. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un professeur lui donnait des ordres. Molly et Arthur n'avaient jamais essayé, sachant pertinent que le devoir de Harry l'emportait sur tout. De plus, selon lui, ils ne se sentaient pas assez légitimes pour cela. Bien qu'ils aient représenté ce qui ressemblait le plus à une figure parentale, le couple Weasley n'avait jamais abusé de cette prétendue autorité sur lui. Mais ici et maintenant, ce n'était pas les Weasley, c'était son père. Et bien que l'ordre ne lui plût guère, Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée de les savoir là pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui. C'était comme retrouver la maison, une sensation familière et réconfortante. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la porte de la salle commune, Harry ajouta d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus claire :

\- Oui, papa.

\- Et on vient avec vous, ajouta Lily.

\- Certainement pas ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes sorciers.

\- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea James sous les regards incertains de Lily et Sirius.

\- Parce que personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes revenus avant qu'on n'ait décidé avec le professeur Mc Gonagall de la marche à suivre. Si jamais des sympathisants des Mangemorts sont dans le château pour une quelconque raison ou que cet évènement s'ébruite, vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre sans baguette. Donc, pour le moment, vous restez ici.

\- Harry… prévint Sirius.

\- Non, Sirius, je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Tu n'aimes pas l'inaction et être mis de côté, conta Harry avec une perspicacité qui surprit son parrain. Mais je n'ai plus quinze ans et je sais ce que je dis : vous restez ici.

Puis ils partirent dans le dédale de couloirs de Poudlard, laissant un James ébahi par ce qu'il avait entendu, une Lily émue et un Sirius interloqué.

\- Si j'avais su quand on était à Poudlard que vous vous feriez moucher par mon fils … souffla Lily.

Harry passa le premier dans le trou de la porte avec Ginny à sa suite. Il lui prit la main pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu dans la Forêt Interdite dans le but de se rendre à Voldemort, depuis qu'il avait vu le rayon de lumière verte se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui, il avait comme l'impression qu'une partie de ses sensations avaient disparu. Il était comme engourdi d'une partie de son être. Mais finalement, quand on savait qu'il avait été un Horcruxe sans en avoir conscience pendant toutes ses années, ça tombait sous le sens. Il était amputé des émotions, des ressentis de Jedusor. Il avait l'impression, d'une certaine manière, de commencer une nouvelle vie, d'avoir le droit à un nouveau départ. Mais la réalité vous rattrape toujours.

\- Mr Potter ! Harry, mon garçon, dit le professeur Slughorn. Comme je suis content de vous voir. Vous avez été héroïque, vraiment, c'était impressionnant pour un sorcier de votre âge !

\- Merci professeur, répondit Harry, gêné. Nous sommes désolés mais nous devons y aller.

\- Pourquoi donc êtes-vous si pressés ? Nous devons profiter de ces jours de paix après tant de troubles.

\- Nous allons vous laisser professeur, reprit Ginny. Nous avons besoin de voir Mrs Pomfresh, nous n'y sommes pas encore allés depuis… Les combats.

\- Oh bien sûr, bien sûr mes enfants, allez-y.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve le professeur Mc Gonagall ? Nous aurions besoin de la voir ensuite.

\- Vous la trouverez soit dans la Grande Salle, soit dans le bureau directorial.

Ils remercièrent leur enseignant et continuèrent leur chemin. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh les réprimanda pour ne pas être venus plus tôt. « Autant certains voulaient surtout montrer leurs blessures mais vous, vous les cachez ! Roh, je vous jure ces jeunes… ». Elle les soigna avec facilité, leur donna une potion Régénérante après avoir obtenu la promesse qu'ils dormiraient une nuit complète ce soir. Ils reprirent leur chemin dans les couloirs pour monter au bureau directorial.

Depuis le début de la matinée et leur baiser passionné, Ginny était sur une sorte particulière de nuage. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer mais qui lui avait énormément plu : le désir. Les papillons de son ventre ne la quittaient pas et elle voulait recommencer cette expérience tant qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais elle savait que Harry était beaucoup plus réservé qu'elle à ce propos. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre que les cercles que formaient son pouce sur sa main ou le baiser sur la tempe ou encore les regards en coin qu'il jetait, étaient des indications suffisantes de son désir à lui. C'était tellement tenu, tellement … peu. Pour elle et son caractère de feu, pour elle qui voulait des preuves, encore et encore, pour rassurer son cœur après neuf mois passés dans le doute et l'absence. Elle aimait Harry, elle en était convaincue depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait douloureusement ressenti son départ et ce manque de nouvelles. Elle avait besoin de concret.

Alors qu'ils prenaient un virage pour changer de couloir, elle l'attira brusquement vers elle, le prenant par surprise. Si ses réflexes n'étaient pas aussi affûtés, il l'aurait sûrement écrasée contre le mur. A la place, il la poussa simplement contre les pierres, posa sa main libre sur la surface plane et se laissa entraîner dans un baiser fougueux. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ceux échanger depuis leurs retrouvailles. Celui-ci était urgent de désir et de passion inavouée. Harry plaça ses mains sur sa taille, sentant ses courbes défiler à chaque mouvement. Il savait que, s'il remontait légèrement dans son dos, elle se cambrerait mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler ensuite. Alors, il remonta ses mains dans son cou, puis une main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ginny avait eu ce qu'elle voulait il se donnait à elle sans réfléchir, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Ses hésitations le montraient et elle ne pouvait que le trouver plus attachant comme cela.

\- Hmm hmm.

Ils se stoppèrent net, scrutant de part et d'autre du couloir qui les interrompait avant que les yeux de Ginny se posent au-dessus des épaules de Harry pour y voir leur professeur de métamorphose. Ils rougirent tous les deux d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, jeunes gens. J'ai croisé Horace, il avait l'air de croire que vous me cherchiez mais, si j'en crois ce que je vois, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que lui, dit-elle.

Harry aurait juré avec vu un sourire en coin sur le visage de son enseignante. Il essaya de reprendre contenance malgré la situation quelque peu inconvenante.

\- Professeur, pourrions-nous vous parler, en privé s'il-vous-plait ? dit Harry.

Elle les dirigea dans le bureau, la gargouille qui la protégeait avait été pulvérisée. On pouvait voir, au bout du couloir, des pans de murs entiers détruits. Ils avaient une excellente vue sur le Lac Noir d'ici. Harry détacha son regard de cette vision et monta les escaliers, suivant Ginny et Minerva. Ils entrèrent dans ce bureau, un espace familier qui, pourtant, ne respirait plus l'empreinte du directeur qu'Harry avait tant admiré. Il pouvait le voir endormi dans son portait, au fond de la pièce. Tous trois s'installèrent le petit salon attenant, Mc Gonagall ne semblant aucunement prête à prendre le fauteuil de Directrice. Elle les invita à s'asseoir, leur demanda s'ils désiraient un thé ou un petit déjeuner. Ils acceptèrent et partagèrent leur encas ensemble.

\- A quel sujet vouliez-vous m'entretenir ?

\- Nous avons eu l'occasion de voir de nos propres yeux un phénomène très étrange et, pour ainsi dire, impossible. Cette nuit, certaines personnes qui étaient décédées sont revenues à la vie. Je sais ! Je sais ! dit Harry en voyant son professeur se soulever, prête à lui affirmer que cela était impossible. Vous allez me dire que c'est impossible, on ne peut pas faire revenir quelqu'un d'entre les morts. Pourtant, Hermione et moi avons fait les vérifications d'usage et … Nous sommes véridiques : ils sont revenus.

\- Qui « ils » ?

\- Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin et Dora Tonks-Lupin, Sirius Black et enfin James et Lily Potter, répondit Ginny.

\- Par … Pardon ? balbutia Mc Gonagall, perdant toute retenue à l'évocation des époux Potter.

\- Vous avez bien entendu, Professeur. Si vous voulez les voir de vos propres yeux, ils doivent encore être dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Potter, Weasley, ce sont des informations très graves que vous m'apportez ici. Etes-vous sûrs qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ?

\- Professeur, ils avaient tous des informations très précises que seules ces personnes pouvaient avoir en leur possession. Pour mon père, ma mère et Sirius, c'est encore pire : personne ne pourrait imiter ce que Hermione leur a demandés de faire. Croyez-nous, suivez-nous pour le voir de vos propres yeux.

Chapitre 4 terminé !

On n'en apprend pas tellement sur les raisons du retour de nos « Revenants » mais les retrouvailles des Potter me tenaient à cœur.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Chapitre 5

Ce chapitre était prévu pour être séparé en deux. Mais le premier était bien trop court et je me suis dit qu'il était plus pertinent d'en écrire un long.

J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Minerva était partagée. Cela semblait inconcevable mais elle avait envie de le voir par elle-même, ils avaient l'air si sûrs d'eux. Elle prit leur suite pour retrouver le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle entra dans la salle commune et se retrouva devant la même scène que Ginny ce matin-même : James entourant Lily de ses bras, profitant de toutes les minutes qui leur étaient données pour se toucher, s'embrasser, se parler, se regarder. Minerva laissa échapper un cri étranglé qui les fit se retourner doucement. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de leur ancienne professeure. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Minerva et elle ne chercha pas à les arrêter puis un sourire fleurit tranquillement tandis que James et Lily réduisaient la distance avec elle. James fût le premier à faire un geste. Il tendit la main et elle n'eût aucun doute, aucun soupçon. Elle prit cette main et la serra fortement, y joignant sa deuxième main pour couvrir les deux déjà liées. James se recula pour laisser la place à sa femme et elles purent s'étreindre. Lily avait appris à apprécier Minerva au début de la première guerre. Toutes les deux engagées dans l'Ordre, elles avaient pu développer une autre relation que celle qui s'était naturellement installée entre un professeur et son élève. Alors que Lily apprenait à connaître son professeur, Minerva pouvait librement dire qu'elle les connaissait bien. Elle avait été leur directrice de maison, suivant leurs querelles durant quelques années puis voyant leur relation évoluer. Combien de fois avait-elle changé volontairement de couloir pour ne pas interrompre leur baiser passionné alors même qu'elle aurait dû les réprimander ? Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré ces dernières années en observant leur fils se démener face aux évènements sans le soutien et l'appui de ses parents ? Et ils étaient là, pour une raison inconnue mais qui la remplissait de joie.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir bien que cela relève de l'inexplicable. Etes-vous les … seuls ? ajouta Mc Gonagall avec hésitation.

\- Non, Sirius, Rémus, Dora et Fred sont là également. Nous pensons tous que cela à voir avec Harry mais nous n'avons aucun élément supplémentaire, répondit Lily.

\- Extraordinaire. Albus aurait eu tant de choses à dire face à un tel évènement. Il était … Je pense qu'il a porté le poids de votre mort tout le reste de sa vie. Il n'a pas toujours fait les choix les plus raisonnables selon moi, mais sachez qu'il a toujours fait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- De quels choix parlez-vous Minerva ? demanda James.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry mais ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Le professeur Mc Gonagall n'était pas au courant du plan de Dumbledore, aussi n'avait-elle aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'Harry avait pu voir dans la Pensine. Que pouvait-elle bien reprocher à leur ancien directeur ?

\- Je pense qu'Albus aurait pu épargner Harry. Il aurait pu l'envoyer vivre ailleurs que chez ces affreux Moldus. D'ailleurs, on a tous pu voir qu'il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il connaît les Weasley.

\- Des Moldus ? Harry, tu as été élevé par ma sœur ? se scandalisa Lily.

Et voilà le terrain glissant que Harry n'avait pas vu venir. Il était évident maintenant que cela ne plaisait guère à sa mère et, vu le regard dur de son père, ils devaient être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et pourtant, il était sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'imaginait ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre là-bas. Le ton monta quand Lily répondit à son ancienne professeure qu'ils avaient pris des dispositions pour qu'Harry vive avec Sirius. James ajouta que Dumbledore avait accès à leur coffre dans lequel se trouvait le papier qu'ils avaient rempli pour transférer l'autorité parentale s'ils venaient à décéder. Minerva tenta de leur expliquer qu'elle était d'accord avec eux mais fût coupée au moment où elle essaya de mentionner Sirius. Ginny regarda Harry avec compassion. C'était à lui d'expliquer ce malheureux choix.

-Albus n'avait pas le choix.

Les trois autres adultes le regardèrent, le couperet stoppant toutes paroles.

\- Lorsque Voldemort vous a tués ce soir-là, le fait que tu te sois interposé, Maman, a invoqué une ancienne magie extrêmement puissante. En te sacrifiant à ma place, tu as créé une protection qui empêchait Voldemort de s'en prendre à moi. Lorsque Albus m'a fait récupérer par Hagrid ce soir-là, Sirius… Sirius poursuivait Peter. Il faudra qu'on trouve un autre moment pour parler de ça mais ce qui s'est passé dans cette rue ce soir-là a entraîné Sirius à Azkaban. Dumbledore a tiré profit de cette protection dont tu m'avais doté et l'a renforcée. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait être active que si je vivais chez quelqu'un du même sang que toi…

Les Potter étaient bouche bée. Harry avait été protégé grâce à ce sortilège mais à quel prix ? Ils savaient tous deux combien les Dursley répugnaient la magie. Ils avaient fait vivre un enfer à Lily et ils étaient persuadés que Harry avait vécu pire. Soudain, Lily prit conscience de quelque chose qui la rongeait déjà d'une colère qu'elle ne pourrait pas refouler :

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu es si hésitant avec nous ? Ils ne t'ont jamais aimé ?

Le regard d'Harry se perdit au-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère, passant près de ses cheveux roux et s'arrêtant sur la fenêtre au fond de la salle commune. Une chouette blanche était posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ressemblait un peu à Hedwige, se dit-il. Mais la pensée de sa chouette disparue ne lui permit pas d'éviter à ses yeux de prendre une apparence trop brillante. Il ne sentit pas la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne ni le grognement de James lorsqu'il comprit que la non-réponse était en fait un assentiment.

\- Bien que cela ne change rien, Harry a trouvé une nouvelle famille quand il a rencontré Ron, ajouta Ginny. Maman a toujours fait en sorte qu'Harry ne manque de rien et surtout pas d'affection.

Lily regarda la jeune fille rousse et sentit le courant de la révolte s'éloigner un peu, se tapissant dans un recoin de son esprit pour mieux ressortir plus tard. Elle exprima sa reconnaissance à sa famille pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle ne doutait pas de la générosité des Weasley bien qu'elle les connaissait mal. Elle était maintenant sûre que ces derniers avaient été un soutien infaillible pour Harry, une sorte de bouée de sauvetage lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle se concentra sur son enfant et sur la tendresse qu'elle voulait lui transmettre. Peut-être était-ce une maigre compensation pour leur absence de ces dernières années mais elle ressentait ce besoin tout maternel de réconforter son fils. Elle réussit à s'approcher de lui, prit son visage dans ses mains, appliquant un léger baiser sur son front. Elle faisait ça quand il était bébé et qu'il fallait le rassurer, l'endormir. Instinctivement, elle sût en voyant son regard qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Une dizaine de personnes s'introduisirent dans la pièce sans se présenter, effrayant les personnes présentes. Harry, Ginny et Minerva dégainèrent leur baguette et se placèrent devant les Potter. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans leur dos, les prévenant de l'arrivée de Remus, Dora et Fred. Au bout d'une minute de silence tendu, l'un d'eux s'avança, tenant derrière lui un Sirius Black stupéfixé. Il chercha le regard d'Harry et s'arrêta un instant sur sa cicatrice avant de prendre la parole.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Lâchez-le immédiatement, prévint-il, baguette en joue.

\- Pas d'échange de magie dans une zone restreinte, dit une voix venant de l'arrière du groupe. Vous savez que nous sommes plus nombreux et, bien que vous soyez extrêmement puissant, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux personnes qui l'entouraient désormais.

La voix s'approchait doucement et l'homme en vêtements d'Auror se présenta.

\- Gawain Robards, chef du Bureau des Aurors. Je suis ici pour emmener ces personnes ici présentes par mesure de précaution.

\- Vous n'emmènerez personne en dehors de Poudlard. Aucun d'entre eux n'est un criminel et ils sont désarmés, lui répondit Ginny.

\- Officiellement, Sirius Black est toujours un criminel, répondit Robards au tac au tac. De plus, chacune des personnes convoquées a été reconnue comme morte et est finalement vivante. Nous devons mener une enquête et préserver tous les sorciers, y comprit ceux qui ne pensent pas en avoir besoin, ajouta le chef des Aurors en regardant Harry. C'est une demande qui vient du Ministre par interim, Kingsley Shacklebot.

\- Kingsley ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, lâcha Harry sentant la colère bouillonner en lui.

\- Il m'avait prévenu que vous réagiriez comme ça, Mr Potter. Preuve qu'il vous connaît bien. Vous avez rendez-vous avec lui demain matin dans l'Atrium à 9h pour en discuter. Pour le moment, je dois les emmener. Ils seront bien traités, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

\- Je suis censé être rassuré alors que le bureau des Aurors est encore composé de sorciers soutenant Voldemort ? tempêta le jeune Potter. A quel moment dans ma vie est-ce que j'ai pu avoir confiance en vous ? Quand vous me traitiez de menteur ? Quand vous avez mis ma tête à prix ? Quand il a fallu organiser une résistance pour contrer les agissements du Ministère ? Vous savez pertinemment que chacune de ces personnes est une cible potentielle. N'importe qui pourrait les atteindre facilement, que ce soit pour les renvoyer dans la Mort ou pour chercher à m'atteindre. Et je dois être confiant ?

Le chef des Aurors ne cilla pas devant la tirade du Survivant. Il le dévisageait sereinement, prenant la mesure de celui qui serait vénéré durant les mois à venir et dont le nom était inscrit au fer rouge dans l'histoire de la communauté magique. Puis, après quelques secondes durant lesquelles la baguette du jeune Potter était toujours dirigée vers lui, il reprit la parole succinctement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit du panier qu'il est pourri que l'ensemble des œufs le sont. Nous nous verrons demain, Mr Potter.

En un clin d'œil, les intrus étaient au côté de leur vis-à-vis, main sur le bras et transplanèrent avant qu'Harry et Ginny puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Harry regarda autour de lui, perdu. Ils avaient disparu.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione et Ron avaient quitté la salle commune de bonne heure mais pour des raisons différentes : Ron avait déjà très faim et il s'était rendu seul dans les cuisines dans le but de prendre de quoi se restaurer. Hermione, de son côté, n'avait pas faim du tout. Le peu de temps passé dans son lit n'avait pas été reposant. Elle se repassait en boucle les derniers évènements et ne trouvait aucune explication valable. Elle était passablement énervée lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre en vue de faire des recherches complémentaires à la bibliothèque. Elle croisa James et Lily qui étaient en grande discussion sur un canapé de la salle commune mais ne se fit pas remarquer. Elle se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque et constata que des sorciers étaient à l'œuvre pour réparer les étagères et les murs endommagés.

Elle les aida pendant une bonne heure. Le travail lui permettait de se sentir utile. Elle lançait sortilège sur sortilège, puisant dans ses connaissances pour leur permettre à tous d'avancer dans leur besogne. Lorsque le rayon qui l'intéressait fût dégagé, elle les prévint qu'elle devait retourner à ses recherches. Les sorciers, dont faisaient partie Charlie Weasley et le professeur Flitwick, acquiescèrent, comprenant que la jeune Gryffondor ne leur en dirait pas plus.

Elle eût des difficultés à retrouver la documentation sur les Reliques de la Mort. En réalité, seul le Conte des Trois Frères les mentionnait. Mais elle trouva un ouvrage sur les _Grandes Découvertes Magiques_ et le feuilleta au hasard. Si pendant quinze minutes, rien ne retint son attention, elle trouva une mention des Reliques de la Mort comme étant datée du 13e siècle. Intriguée et fidèle à son esprit cartésien, elle se dit que la légende ne pouvait être vraie. Les Reliques avaient dû être crées par les frères Peverell, ces derniers étant certainement d'exceptionnels sorciers pour leur époque. Alors, si chacun des frères avait utilisé sa Relique, peut-être que le mystère résidait dans le fait de posséder les trois ? « Harry, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de stupide… ». Elle commençait à croire qu'Harry avait pu consciemment trouver un moyen de les faire revenir. Mais après réflexion, sa surprise à la vue de ses parents n'étaient pas feinte. Harry ne savait de toute façon pas mentir donc il était aisé de lire sur son visage.

Arrivée à ce stade ses réflexions, elle entendit une détonation dans le couloir attenant à la bibliothèque. Chaque sorcier de la vaste pièce pensait à une nouvelle attaque aussi tous sortirent leur baguette, prêts à toute éventualité. Ils la baissèrent immédiatement en voyant le Survivant débouler par les grandes portes, ne prenant pas garde que celles-ci tenaient debout comme par magie. Il était talonné par Mc Gonagall et Ginny, visiblement toutes les deux présentes pour limiter les dégâts engendrés par la magie spontanée que libérait Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand il arriva dans la bibliothèque, il chercha Hermione du regard. Celle-ci sentit immédiatement que quelque clochait. Il était tendu, ses yeux reflétaient une colère à peine contenue. D'ailleurs, il ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse pour engager la conversation.

\- As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

\- J'ai seulement réussi à dater l'origine des Reliques mais cela ne nous avance pas à grand-chose, hormis à savoir que la légende n'est pas vraie. Les Peverell devaient être de très bons sorciers qui ont créé des objets uniques, tout simplement.

\- Bien. Les Aurors viennent de débarquer dans la salle commune et ont emmené tout le monde. Il est hors de question qu'on les laisse faire. Personne ne m'enlèvera mes parents, Sirius et Remus une deuxième fois, c'est compris ?

\- Les Aurors ? Mais enfin, personne n'était au courant, c'est impossible ! Harry, calme-toi, je ne peux pas me concentrer quand tu t'agites. Assieds-toi immédiatement.

Harry regarda Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait puis tira lentement une chaise vers lui pour s'y asseoir. Ginny et Mc Gonagall prirent place également.

\- Bon, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Mr Potter et Miss Weasley sont venus me voir pour me prévenir de cet évènement extraordinaire ce matin. Nous en avons discuté dans le bureau du Directeur puis sommes allés dans la salle commune. De là, des Aurors sont intervenus. Ils avaient déjà stupéfixé Sirius Black et ont emmené tout le monde, commenta Minerva. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de défendre l'ensemble des personnes présentes, ils étaient en supériorité numérique.

\- L'Auror était Gawain Robards, le chef du Département des Aurors. Papa le connaît, il était de notre côté tout le temps de la guerre, ajouta Ginny.

\- Je m'en fiche qu'il ait été de notre côté ! s'exclama Harry. Il n'avait aucun droit de les emmener de la sorte. Kingsley en a donné l'ordre sans nous prévenir auparavant. Il croit quoi ? Qu'on va monter une armée ? Qu'on est des criminels ?

\- Ca suffit maintenant ! cria Ginny. On est tous bouleversé mais t'en prendre aux autres ne te fera pas aller mieux. Nous aussi on a vu des personnes qu'on aimait être enlevées. Ne crois pas avoir le monopole de la douleur, je t'en prie !

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit.

\- Ginny, où vas-tu ? demanda Harry en la suivant.

\- Chez mes parents, il faut qu'on les prévienne et je ne veux pas que ce soit toi. Pas en l'état actuel des choses. Quand tu seras calmé, tu rentreras au Terrier et avise-toi d'être très calme si tu veux avoir une chance de pouvoir t'expliquer.

Sans lui laisser de temps de répondre, elle transplana, laissant Harry seul sous les regards curieux des sorciers réparant la bibliothèque. Il retourna vers la table d'Hermione, la trouvant en conversation discrète avec Mc Gonagall. Elles continuèrent, faisant comme si ce dernier n'était pas là. Quand il réussit à se concentrer à nouveau, il prit l'échange en route.

\- J'en viens à penser que c'est la combinaison des trois reliques qui ont permis un tel exploit. Aucune recherche ne nous permet de savoir si c'est temporaire ou définitif et encore moins le procédé pour y parvenir.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, Hermione, dit Harry avec une lassitude nouvelle dans la voix. J'ai utilisé la Pierre dans la forêt avant de rejoindre Voldemort et ai invoqué mes parents, Sirius et Remus. Cela n'explique donc pas la présence Tonks et de Fred.

\- Oui, mais tu as ensuite récupéré la baguette de Sureau de la main de la Voldemort. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu n'as fait aucun acte de magie avec cette baguette puisque tu l'as remise avec Dumbledore.

\- Et bien… Si j'ai réparé ma baguette avec la Baguette de Sureau.

Hermione et McGonagall le regardèrent avec effarement. Elles venaient de faire un lien curieux.

\- Mr Potter, vous avez utilisé la Pierre, la Baguette et la Cape en l'espace de quoi ? Une heure ? Les trois étaient en votre possession ?

\- Non j'ai laissé la Pierre dans la Forêt.

\- Oui mais vous en avez été le détenteur. Les trois en même temps. La Pierre n'est plus en votre possession mais vous l'avez utilisée, tout comme la Baguette et la Cape. Elles portent dont toutes les trois votre empreinte magique. Admettez que c'est une situation inédite. Personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir été en possession des trois Reliques simultanément.

\- Qu'as-tu fait exactement quand tu es allé à la tombe de Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je… J'ai pris la Baguette de Sureau et j'ai cherché dans ton sac la mienne. Je ne voulais pas de la Baguette de Sureau. J'estime avoir eu assez d'ennuis comme ça. Donc, j'ai pensé seulement l'utiliser pour réparer la mienne et la remettre dans la tombe d'Albus, conta Harry.

Il prit un temps de réflexion pour s'assurer de la chronologie des évènements quand quelque chose le frappa.

\- J'ai… réfléchi un peu… Devant sa tombe, ajouta-t-il en regardant son amie et sa professeure.

_**Flash back **_

\- Nous l'avons fait, Professeur. Nous l'avons fait et, je vais vous le répéter encore une fois, je ne vous en veux pas.

Il sembla pensif quelques minutes sans que Ginny ne vint interrompre ses pensées.

Il vit défiler devant ses yeux verts les dernières heures et leurs pertes. Il se rappela ses parents dans le Miroir du Rised en première année puis dans la Pierre il y a quelques heures et son désir de les avoir prêt de lui, son désespoir à la mort de Sirius et la douleur de le revoir dans la Forêt, sa colère face à Remus qui était prêt à laisser sa femme et son enfant à naître et désormais sa détresse d'avoir fait de son fils un orphelin malgré ses paroles réconfortantes. Et Tonks, cette femme qui l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était dans son entièreté, celle qui faisait preuve d'une rare intelligence dans les relations humaines au point de les mettre au service des autres. Il revoyait ce matin de troisième année durant lequel Fred et George, arborant leurs habituels sourires empreints de fourberie, lui avaient légué -sans le savoir- la Carte du Maraudeur. Il se souvenait précisément des jumeaux terminant leurs phrases respectives alors qu'ils essayaient de lui expliquer la teneur de ce mystérieux objet.

Un chagrin intense lui enserra les entrailles à la pensée de ces personnes qui lui étaient chères. Son esprit n'omettait pas les autres pertes mais sa douleur était telle qu'il sentait un poids retomber sur ses épaules. Le deuil prendrait du temps. Lentement, la souffrance deviendrait colère puis tristesse et enfin l'apaisement reviendrait. Il fallait compter sur une chose : le temps. Il retrouva ses esprits en sentant la présence réconfortante de la rousse à ses côtés.

Puis, il mit la main dans sa poche arrière pour récupérer sa baguette qui avait été cassée lors de leur escapade à Godric's Hollow puis s'empara de la baguette de Sureau. Il pointa celle-ci et murmura un discret « Reparo » que Ginny n'aurait pas entendu si elle n'avait pas été si près. La baguette du Survivant reprit son apparence initiale sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry et ébahis de Ginny.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Ils restèrent tous trois pensifs de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cherchant McGonagall arrive. Il la prévenait que le bouclier de protection était de nouveau opérationnel, empêchant les transplanages à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Il prévint aussi Hermione et Harry que Ron Weasley était rentré chez lui après que sa mère l'ait fait appeler. Il avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient prévenus. Elle partit, non sans la promesse qu'ils la tiendraient au courant. Hermione se permit de reprendre en l'absence de sa professeure.

\- Harry, je pense que nous approchons de notre explication. Toutefois, il faut que tu saches une chose : si cela s'avère vrai, tu as dû utiliser une puissance magique extrême pour y parvenir… Tu comprends ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Que je possède cette puissance ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je pense au contraire que si, le contra Hermione. Je t'ai vu te battre la nuit dernière. Tu es devenu puissant Harry et cette supériorité fera des envieux.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça plus tard et s'occuper de faire libérer mes parents ?

\- Oui bien sûr, nous allons trouver une solution. Mais d'abord, allons voir les Weasley. Je pense que tu as du pain sur la planche avec Ginny, ironisa la jeune femme.

Harry se prit la tête dans la main puis consentit à la suivre.

Ils avancèrent ensemble dans un silence pesant. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et ils avaient si peu de recul. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid, à l'orée de la Forêt, se regardèrent et transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent à quelques centaines de mètres de la résidence des Weasley. Les défenses avaient été mises à jour, permettant à l'ensemble de la famille d'évoluer sereinement chez elle sans arrivée indésirable. Hermione et Harry cheminèrent à travers les collines et arrivèrent en haut de la plus proche colline du Terrier. D'ici, ils pouvaient observer la maison se dresser sur ses quatre étages. Elle avait l'aspect d'une habitation sur laquelle on avait empilé plusieurs niveaux sans se préoccuper des règles élémentaires en construction de bâtiment. A cette vision, Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer imperceptiblement. Cette maison était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du « chez-lui » auquel Harry aspirait maintenant. Ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à arriver dans le jardin où Ron s'avança rapidement vers Hermione pour l'embrasser. Harry les laissa à leurs retrouvailles et entra dans la maison, surpris d'y trouver si peu de bruits. La maison des Weasley regorgeait de surprises en tout genre en temps normal, le silence n'était donc que peu présent. La vaisselle s'activait seule dans l'évier pour nettoyer les différents couverts et assiettes du dernier repas. La table était partiellement débarrassée et Harry se doutait qu'il s'agissait de la tâche que Ron avait précipitamment abandonnée. Il fût attiré par plusieurs têtes rousses dans le salon. Ginny prenait la parole devant ses parents, George, Bill et Fleur. Ces derniers semblaient abasourdis et il ne fût pas difficile pour Harry de deviner le sujet de leur discussion. Il en eut la confirmation quand leurs regards se levèrent vers lui en quête de réponses.

\- Euh … Bonjour, dit-il avec une hésitation plus que palpable.

\- Harry, mon chéri, lui répondit Molly en se levant, l'attirant dans une étreinte maternelle dont elle seule avait le secret. Comment vas-tu ? As-tu pris le temps de manger ?

\- Euh … Non nous n'avons pas mangé avec Hermione, on a passé quelques temps à la bibliothèque pour trouver des réponses.

\- Alors c'est vrai, Harry ? Ce que Ginny vient de nous dire ? demanda Bill, n'osant prononcer les mots fatidiques de peur qu'ils ne prennent trop d'importance.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Toutes ces personnes sont revenues sans qu'on ait d'explications bien précises pour le moment. Et il nous sera difficile d'avoir des informations aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression, maugréa Harry. Fred va bien, comme Ginny, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

\- Et tes parents, Harry ? Et Sirius, Remus, Tonks ? demanda avidement Molly.

\- Tous allaient très bien avant d'être emmenés par les Aurors. C'était étrange comme situation mais ils ont très envie de vous voir. Je crois… Je crois qu'ils veulent vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Les époux Weasley secouèrent la tête en signe de désapprobation. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être remerciés, Harry se doutait de la tournure que prendrait la conversation. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent. Il informa toutes les personnes présentes qu'il avait rendez-vous le lendemain au Ministère. Ron et George avaient déjà prévu d'aller ouvrir le magasin pour que l'activité du Chemin de Traverse reprenne petit à petit. Molly et Ginny devaient aider Andromeda avec le petit Teddy. Harry pensa qu'il devrait rencontrer son filleul prochainement. Il était impatient et en même temps apeuré par la perspective de s'occuper d'un si petit enfant. Il remit ses réflexions à plus tard et accepta la présence d'Arthur et Hermione à l'entretien avec Kingsley.

La conversation dériva sur les Mangemorts attrapés dans la journée et notamment sur celle de Fenrir Greyback. Ce dernier avait promis que ses frères garous s'en prendraient aux sorciers, faisant ainsi régner quelques heures de terreur avant que le Ministre Shaklebolt prenne la parole, assurant que les loups-garous n'étaient pas tous comme le Mangemort. Il avait été pris en charge par les Aurors et transféré temporairement à Azkaban dans l'attente d'un jugement.

Tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'Azkaban n'était pas sûr. Il n'était pas anodin que des Mangemorts se soient échappés il y a quelques mois. Si cela ne rassurait pas la population sorcière, ça avait le don d'énerver Harry dont la colère remontait en flèche. Il se sépara de l'ensemble du groupe, se dirigeant vers le jardin. Il s'isola et laissa échapper un peu de magie. Les étincelles volèrent autour de lui, formant un halo de lumière.

Il avait la fâcheuse impression que tout ce qu'il touchait se détruisait sous ses doigts. Que tous ces moments de bonheur n'étaient que des moments et ne pouvaient en aucun cas tenir sur le long terme. Maintenant que Voldemort avait été vaincu, il aspirait à la tranquillité, à la sérénité mais il bouillonnait à l'intérieur sans comprendre pourquoi. Sa magie se propagea et fit trembler la terre environnante. Le tremblement se ressentit jusqu'au Terrier où ses occupants s'inquiétèrent. Hermione fût la première à penser que Harry ne se contrôlait plus et, aux vues de ses récentes découvertes, elle avait peur qu'il ne connaisse plus ses limites. Elle courut vers l'extérieur, cherchant l'origine des secousses, les Weasley sur ses talons. Ginny semblait paniquée à l'idée que quelque chose arrive à Harry aussi elle se mit à accélérer quand elle rencontra un champ de force qui la stoppa. Elle cogna sur le champ de force puis, à l'aide sa baguette essaya une quantité importante de sorts qui n'eurent aucun effet. Les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent essoufflés avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

Harry, au milieu d'un dôme de lumière, semblait jeter sortilège sur sortilège sur une forme invisible. La forme encaissait, encaissait, renforçant le champ de force qui l'entourait. La lumière commençait à les éblouir. Ginny se mit à crier pour attirer son attention mais rien n'y fit. Ron serrait la main d'Hermione, prit d'une anxiété soudaine.

Puis, Molly s'avança, poussée par une intuition soudaine. Une intuition de mère. Sans baguette, elle posa la main sur le champ de force en fermant les yeux. Elle pensa très fort à Harry, à ses moments où elle avait été aussi inquiète pour lui que pour ses fils. A cette première fois où il était arrivé chez elle, maigrichon, après un voyage en voiture volante, peinant à reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il découvrait sa première maison sorcière. Lui qui, malgré son manque de repères, les avait acceptés tels qu'ils étaient, se souciant de chacun d'entre eux, protégeant leur petite Ginny, sauvant leur fils Ron de périlleuses situations, secourant Arthur lors de son attaque au Département des Mystères. Harry qui ne demandait qu'une place dans une société qui le considérait depuis seize années comme un héros. Mais, comme tous les héros, Harry avait ses failles : il était orphelin, avait été maltraité, avait vécu bien trop de dangers pour son âge. Alors, Molly s'arma de toute l'affection maternelle qu'elle contenait en elle pour lui, posa sa deuxième main sur le champ de force et réussit à passer à travers. Elle se dirigea en marchant vers Harry et, une fois à sa hauteur, le prit dans ses bras sans aucune hésitation. Harry tomba au sol, des larmes émergeant de ses yeux vert émeraude, alors que Molly lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Elle lui disait que tout irait bien, que ses parents l'aimaient, que Sirius et Remus feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour qu'ils lui soient rendus. Elle chuchota des mots de maman, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, même quand il serait trop grand pour avoir besoin d'elle, qu'il était normal de s'effondrer par moment, que la pression était trop lourde, qu'il devrait se reposer quelques temps.

Alors, Harry se calma, sa respiration s'apaisa. Les sorts avaient cessé et le champ de force s'amenuit petit à petit, laissant les autres personnes à distance raisonnable. Il leva la tête pour regarder Mrs Weasley dans les yeux, se blottissant légèrement dans ses bras avant d'essayer de se relever. Elle le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui répétant ses paroles réconfortantes pour qu'il les fasse siennes. Ginny s'avança doucement et prit la place de sa mère auprès de son petit-ami. Elle l'emmena vers la maison, lui fit monter les marches puis, sans même se demander ce que pourrait bien en dire le reste de sa famille, le fît entrer dans sa chambre. Elle lui intima l'ordre de se coucher sur le lit ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. En quelques secondes, Ginny s'était installée à ses côtés et, le prenant dans ses bras, le laissa s'endormir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le brouillard avait envahi son esprit. Une nappe fort épaisse dont il était difficile de se défaire s'imposait à lui petit à petit. Ses repères étaient aussi flous que sa perception de la réalité tant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était inconnu. Il essaya de bouger mais sentit un poids l'entourer. Il prit conscience du corps chaud à proximité de lui et arrêta de remuer avant de se retourner. Il se retrouva devant une chevelure rousse abondante, des fossettes saillantes et une peau d'albâtre. Quelques tâches de rousseur s'étalaient sur ce doux visage appartenant à Ginny Weasley. Il sourit doucement devant ce tendre paysage avant de se tendre en se rendant compte de cette situation pour le moins embarrassante. Et les souvenirs des heures précédentes lui revinrent en mémoire.

Cette crise de panique était bien réelle. Et il l'avait exprimée en laissant exploser sa magie, tel un enfant en bas âge n'ayant aucun contrôle sur celle-ci. Il était honteux de s'être laissé aller. Mais, alors qu'il en était là de ses tergiversations, Ginny se mit à bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux bleus encore endormis plongèrent dans ceux émeraude d'Harry. Elle enlaça ses doigts dans ceux du brun et laissa un sourire s'étaler sur son visage avant de refermer les yeux, laissant au jeune Potter le soin d'ordonner ses idées du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de les exprimer à voix haute. Sa main se leva et une hésitation garda sa main en suspens. Il finit par rendre les armes et caressa la taille de la jeune rousse et la rapprocha de lui, ignorant les sensations de son ventre. Elle se montra surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de se laisser faire, savourant la sensation d'être à proximité du garçon qu'elle aimait.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, lâcha Harry en murmurant.

Ginny fronça les sourcils devant des paroles aussi inédites.

\- Attendons encore quelques instants que tu sois bien réveillé, tu as l'air dans le brouillard.

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Je… Parfois je me demande si toutes ces années de traque, si toutes ces années avec ce morceau … d'âme de Voldemort en moi, n'aurait pas détraqué quelque chose en moi. Je ne contrôle même plus ni mes pensées, ni ma propre magie, on dirait un enfant…

Ginny le regarda avec sérieux, le laissant disgresser tranquillement afin de mettre des mots sur ces émotions qui le tourmentaient. Il fallait qu'ils règlent leur différend maintenant, la jeune rousse ne voulait pas reprendre une relation basée sur des non-dits. Quand il se tût, elle choisit ce moment pour dire ce qu'elle avait au fond du cœur.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, lui dit-elle. N'oublie pas que, dans ton entourage, je suis la seule personne à avoir été possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui. Je sais plus que quiconque le ressenti qu'on peut avoir, cette impression d'être une étrangère dans son propre corps. Mais tu as la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer alors ne la gâche pas, termina Ginny sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Je … Je sais… Enfin, oui je le sais mais je voulais te protéger et ne pas te rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- Cela n'explique pas ta colère, contra Ginny. Tu sais que Kingsley ne fera rien contre toi. Il est celui qui nous rassurait tous en ton absence sur tes capacités quand quelqu'un flanchait. Il était persuadé que tu t'en sortirais et que tu ferais de grandes choses alors qu'il n'était pas dans le secret de Dumbledore. Pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour un enfant et qu'on me cache toujours les choses les plus importantes ! s'énerva Harry à nouveau. Et, alors que je peux enfin profiter de mes parents et de mes amis, on me les enlève, encore ! Et sans aucune raison !

Il se leva du lit et fit les cent pas dans la chambre. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dans le jardin, pensant.

\- Malgré le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec eux, j'imaginais un peu ce que pouvait être la vie avec mes parents. Je les imaginais nous retrouvant ici certains soirs, allant sur le Chemin de Traverse, volant avec mon père. En l'espace de quelques minutes, tout a volé en éclats. Et je… Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

\- A quoi penses-tu que cela est dû ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Trop de possession, trop de confrontation à la magie noire, trop de visions d'horreur …

\- Et maintenant que tout est terminé, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- De repos, juste du repos, répondit-il avec une lassitude évidente.

\- Tu as ta réponse. Vous avez voyagé pendant des mois dans des conditions vraiment difficiles, en possession d'objets contenant une magie noire très puissante, tu viens de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tu as fait bien des sacrifices et, bien entendu, sans te plaindre et en demandant le moins d'aide possible. Que tu sois fatigué est une simple question de bon sens.

\- Vu sous cet angle, ça paraît tout de suite être une évidence.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, heureuse d'avoir pu le rassurer sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte qu'elle-même avait ses doutes et ses craintes vis-à-vis de l'avenir. Elle chassa ces pensées encombrantes dans un coin de son esprit et reprit un sourire mutin, bien décidée à profiter de cette intimité retrouvée.

Elle aventura ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, se délectant des frissons que cela lui procurait. Il prit les devants en l'embrassant avec passion, n'imaginant en aucune façon qu'il suivait les plans qu'elle avait dessinés pour eux deux au moment-même. Ils s'aimèrent de longues minutes durant, laissant de côté leurs problèmes et leurs craintes.

Une heure après, ils descendirent dans la cuisine, entendant au passage Ron qui se battait comme un diable à faire sortir la goule de son lit. Ils retrouvèrent une Mrs Weasley affairée aux fourneaux pour préparer les meilleurs plats dont elle avait le secret et une Hermione apportant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son aide. George, lui, était assis sur le canapé, lisant avec une attention toute particulière la Gazette. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et Ginny et leur fit son sourire en coin, bien que ce dernier soit empreint d'une certaine douleur. Ils furent heureux de voir qu'il avait décidé de se battre pour retrouver ce frère jumeau qu'on lui avait enlevé puis ramené. Si Mrs Weasley s'inquiétait pour Harry mais aussi pour ce que leur intimité avait pu amener comme situation privée, elle n'en montra rien. Toutefois, ils ne purent échapper au sourire goguenard d'Hermione qui se doutait bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas limités aux baisers conventionnels.

La conversation s'engagea sur le ministère et le travail qui était à faire là-bas quand Mr Weasley et Percy passèrent le pas de la porte. Ils avaient l'air exténués.

\- Oh, mon chéri, viens t'asseoir, dit Mrs Weasley en prenant le bras de son époux. Tu as l'air à bout de forces, tu dois te ménager.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu Kingsley, ma chérie. Il est dans un état pire que le nôtre. Mais, il tient le coup. Il y a du travail, tu sais, pour nettoyer la corruption qui s'égrenait dans les couloirs du Ministère.

\- Vous êtes bien courageux tous les deux mais vous ne leur serez d'aucune utilité dans un état de fatigue comme le vôtre.

\- Nous allons manger et aller nous reposer maman, nous devons y être à la première heure demain matin, répondit Percy qui, malgré la fatigue, n'avait pas perdu son ton pédant.

Ils mangèrent ainsi, dans un silence quasi complet, seulement troublé par le son des couverts et des plats grattés par la brosse de vaisselle dans leur dos. Mr Weasley et Percy étaient allés à la chasse aux informations quant à la mise sous surveillance des Revenants mais étaient revenus bredouille. Il semblerait que personne ne soit au courant et, comme Kinglsey Shaklebolt, le ministre par intérim, n'était jamais accessible sans une garde rapprochée et de nombreux collaborateurs, ils leur étaient impossible de mentionner ce sujet devant d'autres sorciers. Ils étaient quand même troublés que personne, pas même le bureau des Aurors, n'ait pris contact avec Harry, la famille Weasley ou Andromeda pour évoquer ce phénomène.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley demain, nous en parlerons alors pour connaître la marche à suivre, dit Harry.

\- Harry, il faut que tu saches que Kingsley voudra que tu lui racontes ce que vous avez fait durant cette année. D'ailleurs, je ne te cache pas que j'aimerai bien savoir également les grandes lignes de votre périple. Nous nous sommes tous inquiétés et, même si vous êtes tous les trois en vie, votre état général reste alarmant.

Il était vrai que les trois sursautaient régulièrement au moindre bruit, même celui de la bouilloire qui hurlait quand elle était chaude.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes tous en droit d'en connaître les grandes lignes, vous l'avez tous mérités, dit Harry en regardant tour à tour Hermione et Ron. Par contre, je dois vous demander de n'ébruiter cela sous aucun prétexte. Je sais que ma demande paraît inutile, ajouta-t-il en voyant Molly froncer les sourcils en signe de mécontentement, mais ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce doit impérativement y rester. Personne n'a envie d'un nouveau Voldemort.

Harry attendit de constater le hochement de tête approbateur de l'ensemble des personnes présentes et se mit à raconter leur voyage à travers le Royaume-Uni, parfois avec des commentaires de Ron et des précisions d'Hermione. Il avait volontairement omis de préciser le départ précipité de Ron ou la nature des objets qu'avait créé Voldemort, ne souhaitant pas affecter des personnes qu'il aimait inutilement. Mais il savait qu'il ne couperait pas à cette dernière question face à Kingsley. Il passa en revue les différentes épreuves auxquelles il avait fallu survivre : le café de Londres, l'intrusion au Ministère, les longues journées de marche, le Manoir Malefoy, Godric's Hollow, Gringotts et enfin Poudlard.

\- Gringotts quand même, dit George, soufflé. Tu pouvais dire de nos bêtises, maman, mais avoue que le petit Ronron a quand même fait fort. Sortir à dos de dragon de Gringotts était un beau coup de com' !

\- Les gobelins sont très en colère, répondit Arthur. Il est impossible pour le Ministère de prendre contact avec eux pour le moment, ils sont totalement hermétiques.

Harry voulut se sentir gêné mais, automatiquement, il pensa à Gripsec qui leur avait joué un mauvais tour et chassa cette idée de son esprit.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix, l'un des objets était dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix. Si nous n'y allions pas, nous n'aurions jamais pu le détruire et Voldemort avec lui quelques heures plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas tant le fait que ce soit Gringotts, précisa Arthur, c'est surtout le fait que vous ayez réussi à vous introduire tous les trois dans la banque, à violer les accès sécurisés et en ressortir par le toit à dos d'un dragon élevé en captivité pour leurs besoins. Ca relève presque du génie, dit Arthur, des étoiles dans les yeux, sous le regard fortement réprobateur de Molly.

Ils se gardèrent bien de préciser que la moitié du plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu et qu'ils avaient, une nouvelle fois, failli y laisser la vie. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques instants, arrivant rapidement à la bataille de Poudlard. Ils purent échanger pour la première fois souvenirs et impressions de cet évènement qui sera considéré d'ici peu comme majeur dans l'histoire du monde sorcier anglais.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. La journée avait été longue pour tous et leur dernière nuit relativement courte. Percy et Arthur furent les premiers à aller se coucher, suivis de Molly. George alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, en silence, laissant ses deux benjamins et leur compagnon respectif dans la cuisine.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ce que nous avons pensé tout à l'heure ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé, répondit Harry sous le regard interrogateur de Ron et Ginny. Hermione et Mc Gonagall pensent que les Reliques de la Mort portent mon empreinte magique. Etant donné que je les ai toutes utilisées dans un laps de temps très court, il se pourrait que ce soit un début de piste.

\- Donc, tu serais à l'origine du retour de nos Revenants ? conclut Ron, abasourdi.

\- Involontairement, oui. J'ai réparé ma baguette avec la baguette de Sureau et il y a eu une grande dépense d'énergie magique au sein de Poudlard. Cela pourrait avoir aidé.

Hermione toussa en regardant Harry. Ce dernier savait bien où elle voulait en venir mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de se vanter, même devant ses plus proches amis. Elle insista en ne reprenant pas la parole, lui laissant tout le loisir de le combler. Puis, perdant patience, elle prit sa plus belle posture de préfète :

\- Harry est à l'origine de cet évènement. Lui et sa magie en sont les auteurs.

Ron resta bouche bée bien que la nouvelle ne soit pas une révélation. Ginny les regarda avec suspicion. Harry se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

\- J'ai des difficultés à concentrer ma magie depuis le combat contre Voldemort. Il est possible que je n'ai pas su le faire lorsque j'ai réparé ma baguette avec celle de l'Aîné. Comme j'avais utilisé la Pierre peu de temps avant et que j'avais la cape avec moi, ça a sûrement un lien mais nous n'avons pas plus de réponse.

\- Vas-tu en parler à Kingsley demain ? demanda Ginny.

Au regard de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry sentit que sa réponse à venir était un test pour savoir s'il était capable de raisonner sereinement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en faire part ou pas. J'en jugerai en fonction de la tournure que prendra la discussion. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, voyant le regard assombri de Ginny. Mais il y a une différence entre le Kingsley, Auror et membre de l'Ordre, et le Kingsley, Ministre par intérim. L'un et l'autre n'ont pas les mêmes fonctions et obligations.

La jeune rousse sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, étouffa un bâillement et amorça un déplacement vers les escaliers, prête à aller se coucher. Hermione embraya suivit par Ron. Harry profita des quelques secondes de solitude pour évaluer la situation.

Voldemort était vaincu, il était de retour chez les Weasley, sa relation avec Ginny manquait de stabilité mais lui tenait à cœur plus que tout au monde, il ne gérait plus sa magie. Il faudrait faire des efforts mais pour l'instant, la fatigue l'accablait. Il monta les escaliers, s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qu'il avait précédemment quittée. Ginny l'attendait, l'embrassa tendrement puis ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur, allant se coucher chacun dans sa chambre.

La maison s'éveillait doucement. Le soleil se levait par-dessus la colline, baignant le rez-de-chaussée d'une douce lumière. Ce fût l'ouverture de la porte de chambre qui réveilla Harry. Ron s'était levé et avait rejoint la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller puis le suivit. Il se rendit compte que personne d'autre n'était dans la maison. Il soupçonna Mr Weasley et Percy d'être déjà au Ministère. Ron le lui confirma.

\- Papa et Percy sont déjà partis pour le travail. Papa t'attendra dans l'Atrium. Maman est allée rendre visite à Andromeda et George veut aller voir l'état du magasin. Je voudrais l'accompagner, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? s'étonna Harry.

\- La visite à Kingsley ne sera peut-être pas très sympa …

\- Avec ton père, Hermione et Ginny, je serai entouré ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux accompagner George.

Les filles descendirent alors que les garçons avaient terminé leur petit-déjeuner. Ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté puis, à 8h40, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Ron passa le premier, criant l'adresse du magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puis, Harry, Ginny et Hermione y passèrent successivement. En arrivant dans l'Atrium, Harry et Hermione eurent un mouvement de recul subrepticement en reconnaissant le hall d'entrée du Ministère. Ginny s'en rendit compte, leur prit la main et avança dans le hall. De nombreuses personnes les reconnurent sur leur passage et remercièrent les trois sorciers. Harry se rendit compte alors que sa notoriété s'était encore accrue et qu'il aurait des difficultés à évoluer en société pendant quelques mois. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à la cape ou à tout autre solution lui permettant de cacher son identité. Il eût une tendre pensée pour une métamorphomage et se dit que, lorsqu'il la retrouverait, il lui demanderait des cours particuliers de « Filature et tapinois ».

Harry se laissait entraîner par sa petite amie quand elle s'arrêta face à un cercle qui leur tournait le dos. Hermione sembla se réveiller face à l'obstacle et toussa assez bruyamment pour que les personnes à proximité se retournent et prennent connaissance de l'origine du bruit. L'assemblée se tût brusquement et s'écarta, laissant à leur vue le Ministre par intérim, Kingsley Shaklebolt. A ses côtés, Arthur Weasley semblait plaisanter à voix basse. Ils se tournèrent et un sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'ancien Auror.

\- Harry ! dit Kingsley en s'approchant de lui, main tendue.

\- Monsieur le Ministre.

Kinglsey eût une moue un peu gênée mais ne s'attarda pas. Il salua Hermione et Ginny puis, accompagnés d'Arthur, ils se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur. Ils montèrent tous en silence et Kingsley commanda la descente vers le 1er étage, seul accès au bureau du Ministre, le tout sous bonne escorte. La garde rapprochée les quitta une fois entrée dans la partie sécurisée que Kingsley déverrouilla avec son empreinte magique. Ses gardes du corps restèrent de part et d'autre de la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau de forme ovale. Un gigantesque bureau trônait au centre de la pièce et Kingsley se chargea de le pousser d'un coup de baguette. Il fit apparaître plusieurs sièges qu'il disposa autour d'une petite table basse et invoqua du thé et des biscuits. Il invita les sorcières et sorciers l'accompagnant à s'asseoir. Ils commencèrent à discuter de banalités puis disgressèrent tranquillement vers la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Harry, tu sais quel est l'objet de votre visite. Autant j'aimerai continuer de parler de tout et de rien, autant tu dois te douter que j'ai beaucoup d'obligations du fait de ma position actuelle. Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé durant ces derniers mois. Il s'est dit beaucoup de choses sur vous.

\- Je sais, Mr le Ministre, répondit Harry.

\- Ca restera Kingsley pour toi, et pour vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Le récit fût sensiblement le même que la veille au soir, relatant les faits grossièrement. Harry prit son mal en patience devant l'air sérieux de Kingsley. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas utile de presser l'histoire puisque le Ministre semblait vouloir quelque chose de bien précis avant d'être à même de répondre aux interrogations du Survivant.

\- Après avoir échappé aux Gobelins, nous avons pris la décision d'aller à Poudlard. Ils nous semblaient évident que le dernier objet était l'école, c'était un lieu que Voldemort chérissait particulièrement. C'était le premier endroit où il se sentait chez lui. J'ai retrouvé le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, l'ai détruit et la suite, vous la connaissez.

Il y eût un moment de silence, seulement troublé par les bruits de la théière enchantée et des biscuits.

\- Merci Harry pour ce résumé très complet pour le Ministre de la Magie, dit Kingsley, laissant quelques secondes de blanc teinté ses paroles. Pourrais-tu maintenant y ajouter les éléments qui ne peuvent être dits qu'à un ami, membre de l'Ordre et Auror s'il-te-plaît ?

Ainsi, le Ministre par intérim avait deviné avec célérité que le discours était tronqué. Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant là la formation d'Auror de Maugrey et la diplomatie apprise au contact de Dumbledore. Alors, il commença par la prophétie, l'énonça sous le regard attentif d'Arthur qui n'était pas au courant de cette partie du récit. Puis, il embraya sur les Horcruxes.

\- Ces objets n'étaient pas courant. Voldemort les avait choisis car ils représentaient quelque chose de fort : la bague appartenait à sa famille, il y avait le diadème, la Coupe, le médaillon qui appartenaient aux Fondateurs de Poudlard, son journal intime et … moi.

Harry observa le froncement de sourcils s'étaler sur le visage de Kingsley.

\- Voldemort a créé, à travers ces objets, des Horcruxes. Ce sont des objets dans lesquels sont introduits une partie de l'âme du sorcier. En faisant cela, Voldemort s'assurait l'immortalité même si son corps venait à être détruit. La nuit du 31 octobre, quand il a tué mes parents, ma mère s'est interposée entre nous deux. Se faisant, elle a créé une protection empêchant Voldemort de me toucher. Quand il a lancé le sortilège de la Mort, ce dernier s'est donc retourné contre lui et lui a arraché un morceau d'âme, le laissant moins qu'un être humain. Et ce morceau s'est accroché au seul être vivant de la maison, moi. J'étais l'Horcruxe qu'il n'a jamais voulu créer. D'où le fait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le tuer.

Ils parlèrent une dizaine de minutes sur le sujet, Hermione et Harry évitant soigneusement d'évoquer les Reliques de la Mort et le rôle qu'elles avaient pu jouer dans la quête de pouvoir. Puis, Harry ne tint plus et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille au matin.

\- Kingsley, où sont mes parents ?

\- Tes parents sont en sécurité, Harry, répondit Shaklebolt. Robards m'informe heure après heure de la surveillance de ces Revenants. Il m'a également mis au courant de la discussion que tu avais eue avec lui. Je comprends ta colère mais sache qu'il en est mieux ainsi pour le moment, le temps que nous fassiez toutes les vérifications.

\- Qui va faire ces vérifications ? Vous savez très bien que je ne fais pas confiance au Ministère, et je suis désolée si cela vous choque étant donné votre position.

\- Ta défiance est normale, on ne peut pas dire que nos politiciens t'aient épargné. Sache que nous travaillons, avec Arthur notamment, à assainir les couloirs du Ministère. Je sais pertinemment que je ne peux faire confiance qu'à une poignet de personnes autour de moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi un informateur de choix au Bureau des Aurors, l'un de ceux qui ont protégé les sorciers pendant la Terreur. Robards s'est chargé de falsifier des documents, de cacher des Nés Moldus. Alors, je lui ai demandé de commander une petite faction d'hommes et de femmes en qui nous pouvions avoir une confiance totale. Parmi eux, il y avait Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones. Je les ai relevés de la protection de ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin et les ai chargés d'aller à Poudlard quand des gardes nous ont prévenus que le cottage de tes parents avaient entièrement été … Reconstruit.

\- Leur maison est reconstruite ? Mais comment ?

\- Cela a sûrement un lien avec le fait que tes parents soient revenus. La maison était liée à eux grâce au Fidelitas. Nous sommes encore en train de faire des recherches à ce sujet.

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda Hermione qui était restée exceptionnellement muette pour l'habitude.

\- Dans un logement connu de Robards et moi seuls. Dedalus et Hestia les accompagnent et tentent de leur éviter de tourner en rond. Je ne pouvais pas y laisser Robards, cela aurait été remarqué au Ministère.

\- Nous devons les voir, dit Arthur d'une voix forte.

\- Et vous les verrez, soyez-en assurés. Il nous faut d'abord les soumettre au Véritasérum et, comme nous n'avions plus de stock, il fallait d'abord en produire. Il sera prêt d'ici ce midi et nous leur administrerons dans la foulée.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de Véritaserum, répliqua Hermione. Ils nous ont prouvé d'une manière qui n'est pas réprouvable qu'ils étaient authentiques.

\- Comment ? demanda Kingsley, un rictus de sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Hermione consulta Harry mais ce dernier ne la regardait pas. Il répondit immédiatement, considérant que le Ministre était avant tout un ami.

\- Mon père et Sirius sont des Animagus non déclarés. Il leur a suffi de se transformer pour que nous puissions le vérifier. De même pour Tonks. Le Patronus de ma mère est une biche, elle l'a reproduite avec la baguette d'Hermione. Remus et Fred ont répondu à une question.

\- Bien, dit Kingsley avec un sourire. Cela explique bien des choses sur leur passé à chacun. Toutefois, je dois faire les vérifications d'usage. Cela nous permet aussi de prendre le temps d'organiser leur retour dans la société.

\- King, écoute, je comprends ton point de vue mais comprends le nôtre également. Je veux voir mon fils et Harry veut voir ses parents. Tu ne peux pas les garder loin de nous ainsi.

\- Je vous les rendrai ce soir, sois-en certain. Mais je reste inflexible, personne ne peut les voir tant que le Véritaserum n'est pas terminé.

Harry voulut répliquer mais Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne, l'apaisant momentanément. Elle répondit avec calme dans lequel transpirait une autorité semblable à celle qu'utilise Molly Weasley sur ses enfants.

\- Nous attendons votre Patronus avec impatience, Mr le Ministre.

Et elle se leva, entraînant derrière elle un Harry qui rongeait visiblement son frein. Hermione et Arthur étaient surpris mais ne dirent rien. Ils transversèrent l'Atrium dans le sens inverse et se rendirent au Terrier, ne prenant même pas garde aux personnes qui les interpellaient.

Une fois à destination, Harry se retourna vers Ginny et lui dit, avec plus de calme que le veille :

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu laissé Kingsley faire ? Il aurait certainement pu nous permettre de les voir au moins.

\- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il joue une pièce politique ? Il ne nous aurait pas laissé les voir parce que, lorsque la nouvelle sera publique, il devra prouver qu'il a fait les choses dans les règles et non comme ses prédécesseurs. Alors, il fait en sorte d'être inattaquable. Il te demande des précisions en sachant très bien lesquelles il ne doit pas révéler mais ne te permet pas de les retrouver avant pour te protéger des retombées à venir. Il veut que les choses soient sous contrôle.

Arthur fût bouche bée devant le raisonnement plus que pertinent de sa fille tandis qu'Hermione souriait avec fierté. Harry était quelque peu désarçonné mais se remit bien vite, faisant taire son impatience. Il se détourna vers la maison, le peu d'énergie accumulée pendant la nuit semblant lui faire défaut. Il s'avachit sur un sofa, à côté d'un Ron apathique.

\- Alors, ce rendez-vous avez Kingsley ?

\- Merveilleux… Il n'a pas voulu qu'on les voie. On doit attendre qu'ils passent sous Véritaserum et on devrait les revoir ce soir.

Ron ne répondit rien à cela, le regard dans le vague. Il avait l'air ailleurs, pas tout à fait au Terrier.

\- Et toi le magasin ?

\- Nous n'y sommes pas restés longtemps, dit-il avec langueur. Le magasin a été ravagé, cela a choqué George au-delà de tout ce que j'imaginais. On s'en doutait pourtant mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a fait qu'accentuer son état. Il a littéralement perdu la tête et s'est mis à faire sauter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. J'ai été obligé de le stupéfixier et d'appeler Bill et Charlie par Patronus. On l'a emmené à Ste Mangouste, il en est ressorti rapidement avec une potion calmante, maman est à son chevet.

Harry garda le silence et mit en perspective ces paroles. George avait vu son jumeau mourir mais, contrairement à Ron, il ne l'avait pas vu parmi les Revenants. Il devait être complètement bouleversé, en perte de repères. Il regarda son meilleur ami gravir les marches, Hermione sur ses talons. Il en fit de même mais, quand il atteignit l'étage de Ginny, celle-ci passa rapidement par la porte et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- J'ai entendu Ron pleurer en montant. Laisse-les un instant ensemble, il en a besoin. La journée a été dure selon maman.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Ginny et ils s'allongèrent, s'enlaçant tendrement avant de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte alors que le soleil arrivait au zénith.

Kingsley a-t-il raison d'éloigner les Revenants ? Comment et quand se passeront les retrouvailles ? A vous de poster vos suggestions en review 😉

A bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Après un peu d'attente, voici le chapitre suivant. La fiction touche bientôt à sa fin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review !

Bonne lecture !

Victoria

La fin de la matinée avait été globalement calme. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations, certains se reposant, d'autres s'employant à éloigner les pensées sombres. Lorsque le déjeuner fût prêt, chacun prit place autour de la vieille table gravée et mangea plus par nécessité que par envie.

Les conversations tournèrent autour de la reconstruction de Poudlard et de l'assainissement des couloirs du Ministère. Le travail était ardu pour déceler les pro-Voldemort et ceux qui n'avaient fait que sauver leur vie. Arthur racontait de nombreuses histoires de Mangemorts qui tentaient de se repentir, se défendant d'avoir été sous Imperium pendant des mois.

Harry trouvait cela répugnant. Bien des Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis à l'annonce de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ils devaient payer pour leurs crimes. Harry voulait faire partie de ceux qui poursuivraient la traque. Devenir Auror était son souhait depuis qu'on lui avait posé la question en cinquième année et cela n'avait pas changé malgré les épreuves qu'il avait surmontées ces derniers mois.

Il était dans ses pensées quand deux hiboux Grand-Duc tapèrent contre la vitre. Arthur haussa les sourcils, ne reconnaissant ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit les missives. Hermione se chargea de les nourrir afin qu'ils effectuent leur voyage de retour. L'une était adressée à « Harry James Potter, le Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule » et l'autre à « Mr et Mrs Weasley, le Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule ».

Ils ouvrirent les deux simultanément et les lurent silencieusement, chacun ayant des lecteurs clandestins par-dessus leurs épaules. Les yeux parcouraient, ligne après ligne, un sourire naissant sur leurs lèvres et leurs traits se détendant manifestement. La lettre émanait du Ministre lui-même. Ils étaient convoqués au Ministère en vue d'une restitution. Il n'était pas précisé quoi mais tous savaient de quoi Kingsley parlait. Il souhaitait seulement faire preuve de prudence. Dès lors que les journaux seront au courant, il sera difficile de se cacher constamment.

Ils se pressèrent de terminer leur repas, l'engloutissant plus qu'autre chose puis se mirent en route pour le Ministère. Une fois sur place, il semblait que ce dernier était encore plus encombré que le matin-même. Rapidement, ils furent repérés par deux Aurors qui les amenèrent directement au bureau du Ministre. Une fois sur place, ils rencontrèrent Andromeda Tonks, que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient pas encore. Elle tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson dont Molly s'approcha comme si ce dernier était de sa propre famille. Mrs Tonks laissa le bébé à Mrs Weasley et releva la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer aussi tôt la mère de Dora, cette femme qui avait perdu son mari, sa fille et son gendre dans la même guerre. Celle qui avait été reniée par sa famille du fait de son alliance avec un Né-Moldu. Celle qui ressemblait tant à ses sœurs, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de salutation, que Harry lui rendit. Il avança vers elle, désirant se présenter en bonne et due forme.

\- Ce qu'on disait est vrai : tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ton père. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris ses traits d'esprit.

Harry sourit à cette entrée en matière, reconnaissant bien là le flegme des Black.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que vous avez enduré, Mrs Tonks, dit Harry.

Elle le regarda attentivement, semblant le sonder jusqu'au fond de son âme. Harry aurait pu se sentir déranger par cette introspection mais cette femme avait une aura imposante. Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Mrs Tonks avant d'ajouter :

\- Nous avons tous connu des pertes, tu le sais plus que quiconque.

Et elle se tourna vers son petit-fils qui babillait dans les bras de Mrs Weasley.

Ils trépignèrent d'impatience chacun à leur manière. Hermione longeait les étagères avec une curiosité débordante, Ron mangeait les bonbons à disposition sur la petite table basse, Harry tripotait nerveusement sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape, Arthur serrait et desserrait ses doigts autour de la main de sa femme qui tentait de se ventiler sans grande réussite.

Kingsley arriva, encadré de ses gardes du corps habituels. Les sorciers déjà présents dans le bureau froncèrent les sourcils, ne voyant pas leur famille et leurs amis. Quand tous furent dans la pièce, les sorciers passèrent devant le Ministre et un sortilège sembla s'éteindre lentement. On pouvait voir des cheveux reprendre leur couleur naturelle, des barbes reprendre leur place, des yeux changer de teinte.

Les Revenants avaient repris leur allure normale sous les yeux ébahis de leur entourage. Harry s'avança doucement vers ses parents, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tonks et Remus s'approchèrent de Molly et prirent leur fils dans leurs bras. Fred, abasourdi par la vue de ses parents pleurant à chaudes larmes, les prit dans ses bras et les embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ginny et Ron s'ajoutèrent à l'embrassade sous le regard attendri du reste de la réunion.

\- Je ne pensais certainement pas voir cette scène un jour mais je peux vous assurer que c'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir depuis de nombreuses années, assura Kingsley.

Tous prirent conscience du manque d'intimité de ce rassemblement. Ils s'éloignèrent imperceptiblement, gardant tout de même le contact physique.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, il est nécessaire que nous fassions le point.

Il laissa toutes les personnes présentes s'installer confortablement et reprit la parole. Robards fit son apparition, accompagné de Diggle et Jones.

\- Les vérifications ont été faites et personne ne pourra nous reprocher d'avoir été si précautionneux. Maintenant, j'ai prévu de faire une conférence de presse devant des journalistes triés sur le volet. Je ne peux pas me permettre de choisir les journalistes comme pouvaient le faire mes prédécesseurs.

\- Ces vérifications n'étaient pas nécessaires, vous aviez suffisamment d'informations, contra James.

\- Effectivement, James. Toutefois, l'utilisation du Véritaserum oblige à un compte-rendu sous les regards effrayés des Revenants. Je ne rendrai pas ce compte-rendu public, rassura le Ministre, mais, dans l'intérêt général, il faut que tout le monde sache que ce compte-rendu est bel et bien existant.

\- Comment allez-vous présenter ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Je vais avancer l'hypothèse qui me paraît la plus entendable aux yeux de tous : la puissance du Survivant mêlée à la puissance de Voldemort a réussi un miracle que personne n'aurait cru possible. Il a fallu que les deux génèrent l'essence de leur puissance magique pour y parvenir. D'ailleurs, le Survivant a une nouvelle fois survécu au sortilège de la Mort.

\- Et ensuite ? Se peut-il que Harry ait des ennuis auprès de la communauté sorcière ? demanda Lily.

\- Il est possible que certains veuillent qu'ils reproduisent ce miracle pour leurs proches, on peut s'y attendre en tout cas. Il faudra peut-être se cacher quelques temps, admit Kingsley.

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry, assura Sirius.

\- C'est avant tout votre sécurité qui est en cause, dit Robbards. Nous savons de source sûre que des Mangemorts se sont rassemblés mais nous ne savons pas encore où. Les maisons de Mangemorts connus ont toutes été fouillées de fond en comble.

\- Avez-vous essayé la maison de Peter Pettigrow ? demanda Hermione.

Un froid fût jeté sur la pièce. James, Sirius et Remus, s'étaient tendus, l'éclat dans les yeux de Lily s'étaient fanés et Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient renvoyés dans les cachots des Malefoy le temps d'un souvenir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas allés de ce côté-là. Les éléments en notre possession nous prouvent que Pettigrow vivait avec Voldemort au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu vérifier un endroit que vous ne connaissiez pas, dit James.

\- Quel endroit ? interrogea Robbards.

\- Nous avions prévu un lieu connu de nous deux seulement, dit James en désignant Lily. Peter était notre Gardien du Secret et devait être isolé. Nous avions trouvé une petite maison en France, non loin de … Mince c'était quoi déjà ce nom imprononçable ? dit-il en regardant sa femme.

\- Strasbourg, répondit Lily avec un fort accent anglais.

\- Oui voilà, Strabsbourgue. Ce logement nous appartient toujours. Je suis sûre que les gobelins pourraient retrouver l'adresse, elle a dû être mise dans notre coffre après notre mort.

\- En parlant de votre coffre, vos baguettes s'y trouvent. Vous pourrez les récupérer en laissant Harry y aller pour vous couvrir pour le moment. Concernant le logement, nous allons étudier cette piste, il faudra qu'on en discute rapidement ensemble, dit Robbards.

Ron toussa bruyamment, attirant sur lui regard de l'ensemble de la pièce.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les gobelins apprécient qu'on se pointe à nouveau à Gringotts de sitôt…

Harry et Hermione blanchirent à vue d'œil sous l'œil de leurs familles, lesquelles n'étaient pas tous au courant de l'affaire.

\- En effet, il faudra certainement vous plier à des vérifications bien plus longues qu'un simple Véritasérum, sourit le Ministre avec indulgence. Toujours en lien avec votre sécurité, il faut déterminer un logement temporaire que nous protégerons d'éventuelles intrusions, ajouta Kingsley.

\- Il est évident que toutes ces personnes sont les bienvenues au Terrier, s'exclama Molly.

\- Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants, Molly, répondit Tonks. Mais nous serions trop nombreux chez vous et nous pouvons tout aussi bien vivre chez maman quelques temps, dit-elle en regardant sa mère qui approuva d'un signe de tête digne.

\- Le Square Grimmaurd est également une autre option, ajouta Harry. Nous l'avons un peu utilisé au début de nos recherches, il faudrait le remettre en état avant tout.

\- Excellent idée ! s'écria Sirius. On pourra faire des farces à cette bonne vieille Walburga, elle doit être rouillée d'avoir été seule aussi longtemps.

Il éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien qui était contagieux au milieu de toute cette tension. Il fût décidé que les Potter et Sirius iraient au Square Grimmaurd, Tonks et Remus chez Andromeda et Fred chez ses parents. Harry se sentit tiraillé entre deux maisons, entre deux familles.

Ce sentiment l'assaillit sans qu'il ne le comprenne. Il voulait plus que tout être avec ses parents. Il voulait profiter de leur présence non pas pour rattraper le temps perdu car il était conscient que ce dernier ne pouvait être regagné. Toutefois, il espérait construire de nouveaux souvenirs avec eux, discuter de cette année qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, de l'histoire de leur famille, de leur rencontre, de leurs années à Poudlard, tout ce dont il n'avait pu profiter auparavant. Mais, dans le même temps, leur présence constante l'angoissait. Il avait toujours dû prendre des décisions seul, déterminer dans l'urgence ce qui devait être fait pour le bien de tous en s'oubliant le plus souvent. Et, plus la présence de ses parents s'imposait dans sa réalité, plus cette angoisse lui dictait sa façon de penser. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour ne pas laisser sa magie exploser comme la veille. Il était dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à lui ce qui le fit décrocher de la conversation qui se déroulait. Ses yeux regardèrent le vide un long moment, ne fixant aucun point. Un brouillard s'étendit dans son esprit, l'étourdissant momentanément. Lily le remarqua et s'arracha à la conversation, posa ses mains sur ses joues pour que son regard se fixe sur son visage.

Harry reprit conscience avec la réalité à cette sensation. Ses émeraudes se posèrent sur ceux de sa mère, y lisant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et toute l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait ressentir actuellement. Elle lui murmura les mots d'une mère, les mots rassurants qu'elle aurait aimés lui dire à chaque moment de doute, de peur, de crainte. Il s'accrocha à ces mots pour ne pas exploser.

\- Ne te pose pas ces questions maintenant, mon chéri. On a toute une vie pour les créer ces souvenirs.

Harry resta interloqué jusqu'à ce que James intervienne.

\- Ta mère a toujours eu la merveilleuse mais parfois fâcheuse habitude de cerner les gens avec brio. Je pense que tu viens d'en faire les frais, mon fils, dit-il en riant légèrement malgré sa propre inquiétude quant à leur futur.

Harry se détendit et reprit la conversation en cours. Cette dernière tournait désormais autour de la stratégie à adopter pour dévoiler leur retour. Hermione était favorable à l'appel de leur ancien camarade, Lee Jordan, qui avait fait des merveilles pendant la guerre pour communiquer à la radio avec les résistants. Il se chargerait de retransmettre l'interview radiophonique du Ministre.

\- Nous avons convenu qu'il fallait faire une annonce de masse à travers la Gazette pour qu'un maximum de nos concitoyens soient sur la bonne fréquence ce jour-ci.

\- Quand aura lieu cette interview ? demanda Arthur.

\- Lundi prochain, soit dans quatre jours. D'ici là, vous devrez vivre cachés, personne ne doit connaître votre existence. Je vais faire placer des Aurors au Terrier parce qu'il est évident que Harry vit là-bas, tout le monde le sait. En ce qui concerne les autres lieux, le Square est déjà incartable et votre demeure n'est pas connue du grand public, Mrs Tonks. Mais si vous le désirez, je ferai le nécessaire.

\- Ca ira, Monsieur le Ministre, je suis bien entourée et certainement pas sans défense, répondit Andromeda.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, vous allez reprendre le Polynectar pour ressortir et vous rendre dans vos logements respectifs.

Molly s'avança vers les Potter pour les prendre tous les trois en aparté.

\- Je comprendrai que vous ne souhaitiez pas être séparés, commença Molly, un trémolo dans la voix. Tu sais que le Terrier sera toujours ta maison, Harry, si tu le souhaites. Il en va de même pour vous deux, ce serait un plaisir de vous recevoir chez nous. Nous avons suffisamment de place pour tout le monde.

\- C'est gentil, Molly, répondit James. Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez fait pour Harry. Mais Sirius…

\- Ne voudra pas venir au Terrier ? ajouta Arthur en les rejoignant. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. La cohabitation avec sa mère s'est mal passée la dernière fois. Il pourrait vouloir gagner quelques jours de répit.

\- Et, nous pourrions gagner quelques jours pour apprendre à nous connaître avec Harry, dit Lily en regardant son fils.

James était sceptique sur le choix de Sirius mais se rangea à l'avis de sa femme. Il avait hâte de pouvoir discuter avec Harry de Quidditch, de Poudlard, de Ginny, de sa famille. Et il se doutait que son fils aurait besoin d'eux dans les jours à venir.

Sirius ne s'offusqua pas mais demanda à rentrer chez lui tous les soirs ce que chacun accepta. Il laisserait les Potter au Terrier mais comprenait bien leur besoin d'essayer de construire ce cadre familial si longtemps délaissé.

Tous rentrèrent au Terrier, hormis les Tonks-Lupin, pressés de revoir leur fils, en passant par les cheminées. Une fois sur place, Fred reprit rapidement ses habitudes, sous l'œil averti de Molly qui voyait ses jumeaux s'extasier de leurs retrouvailles. Hermione et Ginny s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre, ayant manifestement bien des choses à se dire. Ron échangea un regard avec Harry. Ils estimèrent que le temps était bon aller voler quelques temps, laissant les adultes entre eux. Le couple Weasley invita les Potter à s'installer. Ils parlèrent des conditions de leur détention. Ils avaient été bien traités, nourris, soignés. On les avait mis au courant des derniers évènements, on leur avait parlés de Harry et de son périple.

Au bout de près d'une heure, James ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait sortir à l'air libre, voir son fils voler. Il s'excusa et sortit de la maison, tendant l'oreille pour déceler le bruit d'un balai qui vole. Son ouïe ne le trompa pas et il prit la direction de la petite colline. Une fois de l'autre côté, il put observer son fils avec une fierté non dissimulée. Ce dernier était bien meilleur que lui au même âge. Il n'hésitait pas à effectuer des feintes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres avec une maîtrise rare. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et reconnut le parfum de sa femme. Elle s'installa et observa elle aussi son fils, quoiqu'un peu plus tendue que son époux en voyant les risques que ce dernier prenait.

\- J'ai peur, James.

\- Moi aussi, Lily Jolie. De quoi as-tu peur, toi ?

\- De ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas réussir à être une mère pour Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a volé tant d'années que je ne pourrai jamais devenir la mère que j'aurais dû être. Et toi ?

\- De ne pas être capable de vous protéger une nouvelle fois, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que Harry était certainement plus puissant que nous deux réunis. Même si nous n'y pouvions rien, notre mort reste un échec pour moi.

\- A ce que je vois, nous n'avons pas réglé nos satanés névroses d'avant notre mort. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la même conversation que ces dizaines de fois pendant ma grossesse.

\- Tu as raison, rit James.

Ils regardèrent devant eux et virent un nouveau balai dans les airs. Ils reconnurent Ginny qui s'était joint à eux. Hermione arriva près d'eux et s'assit, regardant ses meilleurs amis évoluer dans les airs.

\- Tu ne voles pas, Hermione ? demanda Lily avec étonnement.

\- Non, je préfère le plancher des vaches, dit-elle sous le regard ahuri de James et le rire prononcé de Lily.

\- Jolie expression moldue, reconnut la jeune rousse.

Un silence tendu s'étendit entre eux trois que Hermione choisit de briser au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour Harry, il est plein de ressources.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda James.

\- Ca fait sept ans que je le connais. Au début, rien n'était supposé nous rapprocher, tout nous opposait à vrai dire. Et puis, un jour, il s'est mis en danger pour me sauver. Harry a toujours pensé aux autres plus qu'à lui-même. C'est pour ça que nous étions là, Ron, moi et maintenant Ginny, pour lui rappeler qu'il a le droit de prendre soin de lui. Je crois que maintenant, il a compris. Il n'aura peut-être pas les mots pour vous le dire, mais il a envie d'être avec vous. Laissez-lui juste un peu d'espace.

\- Merci, Hermione, dit Lily. Je vois que vous êtes très proches.

\- Harry est comme un frère pour moi. Celui qui vous protège mais qu'il faut parfois réfréner parce qu'il agit plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit. Alors oui, nous sommes très proches.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu reparler de cette Pierre, Hermione, dit Lily en fixant la brune.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la femme rousse à ses côtés et sourit doucement. La ténacité était décidément un trait de famille.

\- La Pierre que vous avez trouvée est la Pierre de Résurrection, l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort. Comme Harry vous l'a dit la dernière fois, le conte possède une base réelle et cette base se trouve être les trois objets créés par les frères Peverell. Autant la baguette de Sureau a traversé les siècles au gré des duels gagnés, autant la Pierre et la Cape d'invisibilité ont été léguées de génération en génération, comme ça a pu être le cas pour vous, James. Toutefois, seule la Cape se révèle être inoffensive. La Baguette est objet de convoitise et la Pierre peut rapidement vous rendre dépressif. Elle rend partiellement accessible des êtres chers sans que ces derniers fassent réellement partie du monde des vivants. Aussi, Harry a pris la décision de remettre la Baguette avec Dumbledore en espérant que son pouvoir s'éteindrait à sa mort et il a perdu la Pierre dans la Forêt dans l'espoir que personne ne la trouve. Il va falloir que nous la cachions. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit retrouvée, elle a déjà fait assez de dégâts sur son passage.

\- Qui a fait des dégâts ? demanda Ron, se posant à côté de sa petite amie.

Les trois joueurs de Quidditch se posèrent en haut de la colline. Ils parlèrent quelques temps des Reliques tandis que Harry tenait la Pierre dans sa main.

\- Comment l'as-tu trouvée ? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

\- Dans la Forêt Interdite, quand je me suis réveillée. J'ai trébuché dessus. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune pierre pouvant se trouver dans la Forêt. J'ai été intriguée, c'est vrai.

\- Et dire que je pensais l'avoir bien perdue…

\- Tu devrais essayer de la ranger, peut-être que ce serait plus efficace, dit Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose à propos des Reliques et de votre retour, dit Harry. Ca me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux mais… Est-ce que ce ne serait pas une combinaison de plusieurs facteurs qui aurait entraîné votre retour ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? questionna Hermione.

\- Je veux dire que Voldemort et moi nous sommes battus ce qui a généré une grande puissance, que j'ai marquée de mon empreinte magique les Reliques et, je me demandais si le fait que je sois le descendant de l'un des Peverell n'ait pas quelque chose à voir avec leur retour ?

Hermione réfléchit, de même que ceux qui les entouraient. Cela tombait sous le sens et rendait les Reliques encore plus dangereuses.

\- Raison de plus pour cacher cette pierre alors, décida James. Il est plus prudent que personne ne tombe dessus.

\- Nous allons devoir retourner à Poudlard dans ces cas-là, dit Harry.

\- Où ça ? demanda Lily.

\- Je … Euh… Il serait préférable que je ne vous dise rien pour que vous ne soyez pas tentés vous non plus.

\- Mais, et vous quatre ? répliqua Lily.

\- Nous avons déjà été confrontés à cette situation et l'objet que nous y avons caché n'a jamais été retrouvé et nous n'avons même jamais repensé à lui avant maintenant. C'est mieux comme ça, dit Ginny.

\- C'était le … Livre de potions de Rogue, avec toutes ses annotations, ajouta Harry.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny hochèrent la tête. Lily et James ne comprirent pas de suite.

\- Rogue y avait ajouté des formules de son cru, des formules de magie noire.

Les yeux de Lily semblèrent sortis de leurs orbites tandis que James serrait les poings.

\- Je ne savais pas qui était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé et, un jour, alors que Malefoy voulait me lancer le Doloris, j'ai utilisé l'un de ses sorts… Il aurait pu mourir si Rogue n'avait pas reconnu son sort et était intervenu…

\- Toujours est-il que c'était de la magie noire ! dit James. Rah … Ce serpent pourrit toujours la vie de ceux qui l'entourent.

\- James, prévint Lily.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas encore le défendre !

\- Je vais me gêner ! Je te rappelle que c'est en partie grâce à lui si Harry est en vie et si Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde ! Ne l'oublie pas !

\- Tu as raison, il y a des discussions qu'on aura avant et après notre mort. Les disputes aussi d'ailleurs.

Sur ces mots, James se leva et partit en direction du Terrier, laissant les plus jeunes immobiles en haut de la colline.


	8. Chapitre 8

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Il aura mis un peu de temps à arriver mais avec la rentrée, les choses se bousculent. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue vous plaira. On voit le bout de la fiction !

Harry regarda ses amis, sidéré de voir une dispute chez ses parents et encore plus que cette dernière se déclare de manière si fulgurante. Lily laissa ses épaules retomber et expira un grand coup. Les Weasley et Hermione choisirent de se retirer sans bruit, laissant Harry avec sa mère. Le jeune Potter n'apprécia pas tellement d'être laissé au beau milieu d'un bourbier qui ne lui était pas du tout familier sans aucun soutien. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, devait-il lui aussi s'en aller ? Et laisser sa mère seule en haut de la colline ? Cela ne semblait pas correct. Il s'assit à ses côtés et essaya d'engager la conversation.

\- Rogue n'est pas facile à cerner…

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, souffla Lily. Severus n'a jamais su se faire apprécier des autres, hormis des Serpentards. Sa carapace était trop épaisse et sa morale trop instable.

\- C'est sûr que moralement, il n'était pas irréprochable… Mais j'ai vu dans ses souvenirs des moments difficiles avec les Maraudeurs… Ce n'était pas moi qu'il détestait, c'était… Papa.

\- Comment ça il te détestait ? Remus et Tonks nous ont dit que Rogue était espion pour l'Ordre et qu'il t'avait protégé pendant longtemps ?

\- Mais me protéger ne voulait pas dire être bienveillant, contra Harry avec amertume. Rogue ne perdait pas une occasion de m'humilier et de me rabaisser, surtout en public. Il entretenait cette image à la perfection. Oui, il avait promis à Dumbledore de me protéger mais il ne l'a pas fait pour moi, il l'a fait pour toi.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Il te l'a dit ? Je le vois mal se confier alors qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur, dit Lily.

Harry raconta le déroulement de la bataille et le moment où il a assisté à la mort de son professeur. Rogue lui avait au préalable donné ses souvenirs.

\- Il voulait que je sache comment vaincre Voldemort. J'ai donc été dans le bureau de Dumbledore et j'ai mis les souvenirs dans la Pensine. J'y ai tout vu : votre rencontre, votre dispute, toi et papa à Poudlard, quand il a dévoilé la prophétie incomplète et surtout quand, plus récemment, Dumbledore lui avoue que je dois mourir pour que Voldemort puisse être tué. Rogue a alors eu une réaction excessive, même pour lui. Il était en colère contre Albus. Dumbledore lui a alors fait remarquer qu'il commençait à s'attacher à moi, ce à quoi Rogue a répondu en lançant son Patronus. Tu sais ce que c'était ?

Lily fit un signe de négation mais sembla tendue à l'idée d'avoir la réponse.

\- Une biche, maman. Son Patronus était une biche, comme toi.

Le couperet tomba et Lily, qui n'a pas perdu son intelligence et son raisonnement, comprit ce que sous-entend son fils : Severus Rogue était toujours amoureux de Lily Evans Potter et ce, malgré sa mort.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à moi mais était obligé de me protéger malgré tout ? J'étais un rappel quotidien de l'homme qui avait eu la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et, dans le même temps, tout ce qui restait de cette même personne.

\- Severus a toujours été complexe tu sais.

\- Tu le savais ? Que Rogue t'aimait ?

\- Je pense que j'aimais me voiler la face. Ses fréquentations et ses choix étaient tels que je ne supportais plus sa compagnie à la fin de notre amitié. Je ne me suis pas posée la question parce que je n'en voyais pas la nécessité bien que mes amis le mentionnaient fréquemment jusqu'en cinquième année. Puis, nous nous sommes disputés. Ce fût difficile, Severus représentait mes racines avec le monde sorcier, c'est lui qui m'a appris la quasi-totalité de ce que je savais.

\- Et papa ? Vue sa réaction, lui le savait ?

\- Oui, il a essayé de me le dire à plusieurs reprises mais nous nous disputons à chaque fois que Rogue est sur le tapis. James exècre tout ce qui touche à la magie noire et il a beaucoup de préjugés sur Serpentard. Pour lui, Rogue deviendrait à coup sûr un Mangemort. Et la suite des évènements lui a donné raison.

\- Ca ne justifie pas le comportement des Maraudeurs… Quand on a été la cible des moqueries et des railleries pendant des années, on comprend mieux ce que les cibles des Maraudeurs ont pu vivre.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux, rétorqua Lily avec douceur. Je comprends ton point de vue bien que je ne sache pas tout. Mais nous étions jeunes, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas vécu la guerre et n'ont pas eu toutes tes responsabilités. Leur objectif premier était d'amuser la galerie, pas de faire du mal.

\- Au détriment des autres ! Ce n'est pas acceptable, c'est pour ça que tu n'appréciais pas papa !

\- Oui et non. Il me faisait vivre un enfer pour que je le remarque et il s'y prenait très mal. Mais il a su mûrir et c'est en apprenant à le connaître que j'ai appris à l'aimer. Harry, j'aime ton père du plus profond de mon cœur parce que c'est un homme profondément bon et généreux. Je n'aurais jamais pu promettre ma vie à un homme qui fait consciemment du mal à ses semblables. Ce que tu as vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue est partial, c'était sa manière de voir les choses. J'aimerais qu'un jour tu puisses voir mes souvenirs et ceux de ton père et tu verras que parfois, plusieurs points de vue sont nécessaires pour une meilleure compréhension des choses. Je ne dis pas que ton père et ses amis avaient toujours raison, je dis juste que leurs blagues nous ont aussi permis de conserver un peu de joie de vivre au sein de l'école.

Harry médita quelques minutes sur ces paroles, essayant de contrebalancer l'amertume qu'il gardait dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'une partie des paroles de Rogue étaient vraies. Sa mère le laissa réfléchir seul puis ils prirent le chemin de la maison.

En arrivant devant le Terrier, ils purent voir Sirius et James, assis sur le perron, lancés dans une discussion animée. Sirius secouait la tête de gauche à droite, semblant être en désaccord avec James. Quand Harry et Lily arrivèrent à proximité, ils se turent, James laissant sa tête retomber entre ses bras

\- Ah ! Mon filleul préféré !

\- Je suis ton seul filleul, Sirius, n'essaye pas de m'attendrir, rigola Harry.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai vu qu'Arthur avait récupéré ma vieille moto j'aimerai que tu y jettes un coup d'œil.

\- Je l'ai vue l'été dernier, Hagrid s'en est servi pour venir me chercher chez les Dursley.

\- Oui, mais il l'a améliorée si j'ai bien compris, ajouta Sirius en insistant sur son clin d'œil.

Ils partirent tous les deux, non sans un regard vers le couple Potter. Ces deux derniers ne savaient pas par où commencer, comme bien souvent après une dispute. Et, ces deux-là en savaient un rayon sur les discordes.

\- James, il faut qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

\- Et si je ne veux pas parler de Rogue, que fait-on ? répliqua James, à l'évidence de mauvaise humeur que ce sujet soit de nouveau sur le tapis.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant je t'en prie, sermonna Lily. Il faut qu'on parle de ce que Harry vient de m'apprendre.

\- Si c'est pour me dire que Rogue est désolé, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

\- Roh ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets ! Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais été désolé de quoi que ce soit.

\- Si de t'avoir perdu, ça je pense qu'on l'avait tous saisi, sauf toi.

\- Et bien justement…

Lily laissa le reste en suspens, espérant que cela attirerait l'attention de son mari plutôt que sa colère. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner alors elle reprit.

\- Tu avais raison, tu as toujours eu raison sur une chose et Harry vient de me le confirmer.

\- Laquelle ? demanda James avec suspicion.

\- Rogue était amoureux.

Le silence plana au-dessus de leurs têtes quelques instants, comme une vieille réminiscence de leur passé. Bien sûr, James en était déjà persuadé mais l'entendre de la bouche de sa femme qui le savait elle-même de son fils remettait bien des choses en cause. Il avait peur que ses craintes se confirment.

\- Comment Harry le sait-il ?

Lily lui fit le récit de la bataille tel que Harry la lui avait présentée. Au fur et à mesure, James se décomposa lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry n'approuvait pas du tout les faits et gestes des Maraudeurs, allant jusqu'à les rendre responsables de ses déboires avec Rogue. James se sentit coupable pour ce que Harry avait vécu avec son professeur de Potions et cela ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la culpabilité qu'il ressentait déjà pour d'autres raisons. Lily le vit dans ses traits tendus.

\- J'ai déjà discuté de tout ça avec Harry, pour qu'il mette en perspective les évènements avec l'époque et les personnes concernées. Il ne peut pas les envisager avec sa compréhension à lui, c'est impossible. Nous n'avons pas vécu ce que lui a pu vivre.

\- Mais il m'en veut quand même, déplora James.

\- Il t'en a voulu mais je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas. C'est un garçon extrêmement intelligent et il est très bien entouré.

\- Crois-tu que nous pourrons trouver notre place ? Je vois les Weasley graviter autour de lui, vivant leur vie en le prenant en compte dans leurs choix, comme un élément à part entière.

\- Je ne sais pas, James. Je l'espère de tout cœur, je ne pense pas que Harry soit contre mais il va falloir qu'on prenne le temps de discuter de beaucoup de choses, notamment son enfance. Ca devrait éclairer nos lanternes même si on ne sera pas beaucoup surpris.

\- On va le savoir tout de suite, soupira James en voyant son fils et son meilleur ami revenir de la cabane en riant.

Ils avaient l'air complice, une connexion invisible les liant indéniablement.

\- Ca y est, vous avez terminé tous les deux ? demanda Sirius, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

\- Ca dépend, tu veux ta part du gâteau peut-être ? demanda Lily.

\- Non merci, je préfère me tenir loin de tes griffes, Lily la Tigresse, sourit Sirius.

James et Harry se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi se dire ni comment agir l'un envers l'autre. S'il était tout à fait honnête, James n'avait pas peur de son fils ni de son avis il en était extrêmement fier. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était devenu un homme intègre, altruiste, généreux. Pour James Potter comme pour tout parent, son fils était parfait. Après cette réflexion, il était persuadé que les choses se passeraient bien car il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Prongs, Prongsy, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air, s'exclama Sirius.

\- Tais-toi Sirius, on n'a pas besoin d'une conférence pour s'en rendre compte, dit James.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça de lui, dit Lily en riant sous cape.

\- Il va falloir que vous vous réhabituiez à mon charme et ma perspicacité, voilà tout.

Mais Sirius ne pût rester plus longtemps avec les Potter, il était appelé à l'intérieur du Terrier pour arbitrer un affrontement de Bavboules et Merlin sait combien Sirius était attaché au règlement des Bavboules.

\- Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez disputés, tout à l'heure… Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit Harry, ne regardant ni son père, ni sa mère, trop indécis.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Harry, répondit James. Ce genre de dispute existait déjà bien avant ta naissance et sera toujours présent mais avec des sujets différents. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous sommes des adultes responsables, même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

\- Je t'en ai voulu pendant longtemps, admit Harry. Pas forcément pour ce que vous aviez fait, ça avait l'air drôle en fin de compte. Je t'en voulais parce que Rogue me détestait et que, pendant cinq ans, j'étais persuadé que c'était injustifié. Alors, quand j'ai découvert qu'en fait, il avait quelques raisons de t'en vouloir, c'était difficile pour moi de t'imaginer autrement que … je ne sais pas comment le dire… parfait, j'imagine. Je pensais avoir réglé ça avec Remus et Sirius, on en avait parlé mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on voie ça ensemble pour passer à autre chose.

\- Nous étions jeunes et idiots la plupart du temps, tu sais, avoua James, se passant une main nerveusement dans les cheveux. Nous vivions les prémices d'une guerre qui ne nous atteignaient pas encore vraiment à Poudlard, nous n'étions pas en danger.

\- Je le sais maintenant mais j'aimerai pouvoir partager avec vous mes souvenirs prochainement. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a légué sa Pensine, ça pourrait nous être utile à ce propos mais il faut d'abord que je fasse le tri.

\- Aurais-tu peur de nous donner accès à des moments intimes ? plaisanta James.

\- James !

\- Papa !

Les parents Potter riaient devant le visage rougi de Harry. Les choses reprenaient leur place petit à petit, chacun y mettant une bonne volonté indéniable. A la fenêtre de la cuisine, Molly les observait, son cœur gonflé d'amour devant ce tableau inédit mais ô combien merveilleux. Et, le plus discrètement possible, elle s'empara de l'appareil photo familial et immortalisa cet instant.

Les jours à venir furent sombres car, si eux avaient pu récupérer leurs êtres chers, ce n'était pas le cas de bien d'autres personnes. Aussi, il avait fallu assister à des cérémonies funéraires et soutenir les regards insistants de ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi les Weasley et les Tonks-Lupin n'enterraient pas leurs morts.

Il a d'abord fallu attendre que Kingsley fasse son interview à la radio pour réhabiliter chaque revenant. Cela avait demandé un peu plus de temps que prévu. Des Mangemorts avaient été attrapés entre temps et étaient jugés en comparution immédiate.

L'interview s'était déroulée comme prévu, Lee tenant son rôle à merveille. Harry l'avait entendu placer quelques remarques pertinentes mais jamais hors de propos. Le Ministère avait fait le nécessaire pour réhabiliter les Revenants, leur permettant de récupérer identité et baguette.

Toutefois, la suite s'était quelque peu corsée. Il était impossible pour quiconque touché par cette affaire de sortir dans la rue tranquillement. Arthur et Percy avaient dû limiter leurs déplacements pendant quelques jours le temps que les choses se tassent. Harry avait dû faire deux apparitions publiques pour valider les dires du Ministre mais ses parents ne l'avaient accompagné que lors de la première.

Ainsi, Harry continua d'être hébergé par les Weasley, tout comme le couple Potter qui rentrait toutefois au Square Grimmaurd tous les soirs. Harry pouvait ainsi profiter de la présence de ses parents à volonté durant la journée.

Sa relation avec Ginny semblait stagner, tous deux n'ayant que peu de moment de liberté ensemble. Ginny s'entraînait d'arrache-pied pour retrouver son niveau au Quidditch, bien aidée par Ron, tandis qu'Hermione prévoyait de retourner chercher ses parents en Australie. Les Tonks-Lupin passaient quotidiennement au Terrier retrouver leurs amis ce qui avait permis à Harry de rencontrer son filleul. Le petit Teddy était le centre d'attention lorsqu'il était présent et cela avait l'air de lui convenir puisque ses cheveux changeaient constamment de couleur. Remus et Dora étaient charmés par leur enfant et ravis de pouvoir le voir grandir.

Fred, de son côté, épaulait son frère au magasin en restant dans l'arrière-boutique. Tant que personne ne le voyait, cela ne posait aucun problème. Les sorciers reprenaient peu à peu la direction du chemin de Traverse, bien que ce dernier soit quelque peu déserté en termes de commerçants. Ollivander n'avait pas repris l'activité (il se disait qu'il allait passer la main, trop touché par les derniers évènements), Florian Fortarôme avait été emmené de force, aussi son commerce n'avait pas rouvert. Fleury et Bott, en revanche, n'avait jamais fermé ses portes bien que l'activité ait été amoindrie. Quant au magasin Weasley, il avait fermé boutique pour s'adonner à la vente à distance, leur permettant ainsi d'évoluer en toute sécurité. Ils reprenaient leurs activités petit à petit.

Arthur et Percy faisaient des allers-retours au Ministère, essayant de régler les problèmes qui se présentaient à eux. Charlie était retourné dans sa réserve de dragons après avoir passé quelques jours chez Bill et Fleur.

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin. Les Potter avaient pris la décision de s'occuper de leurs biens, souhaitant remettre en état la maison de Godric's Hollow bien que celle-ci se soit miraculeusement réparée. Ils souhaitaient que Harry prenne part à ces projets et cela avait fait l'objet de discussions quelque peu tendues avant que chacun puisse prendre la mesure de l'enjeu : former une famille. Et cela passait par un toit où habiter. Ils s'occupèrent alors d'aller visiter la maison, faisant prendre conscience au couple Potter que la rénovation n'était pas nécessaire mais que leur vie ne pourrait plus se trouver ici. Trop de souvenirs douloureux y étaient présents et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de la mettre en vente et de chercher un nouveau logement. Ils trouvèrent leur bonheur à l'opposé du cottage, toujours dans Godric's Hollow. C'était une grande maison avec un vaste terrain, entourée d'une forêt. Cela leur conférait une intimité rare dans ce village mi-sorcier, mi-Moldu. James possédait nombre de meubles dans le coffre-fort de Harry. Son fils lui avait permis d'y accéder, ne sachant quoi en faire pour le moment.

Dans les rues, la tension tombait doucement, les Aurors faisant leur maximum pour arrêter les Mangemorts. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux à la fin de la guerre aussi un recrutement d'urgence, principalement composé d'anciens membres de l'Ordre et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, avait eu lieu. Bien entendu, cela avait été demandé à l'ensemble des combattants de la bataille de Poudlard. Au Terrier, il avait fallu bien des tractations pour que chacun parvienne à ses fins.

Ginny voulait terminer ses études à Poudlard, tout comme Hermione. Ron, lui, n'était pas bien emballé par l'idée de reprendre ses études et voulait aider ses frères au magasin. Si ses parents n'étaient pas pour au début, ils se laissèrent convaincre devant sa détermination. Harry, lui, qui avait toujours voulu devenir Auror, voulut saisir la chance de l'être le plus tôt possible. Mais, après une conversation avec ses parents et Ginny, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : devenir Auror dès maintenant ferait de lui une véritable cible mouvante. Un an à Poudlard lui permettrait de s'éloigner de la société magique qui commençait tout juste à se reconstruire. Les choses à Poudlard seraient plus faciles mais comporteraient aussi quelques challenges. D'abord, de nombreux avantages s'offraient à lui qui désirait une vie normale : les sorties à Pré au Lard, le Quidditch, les cours comme un adolescent de son âge, être avec Ginny, voir ses parents pendant les vacances. Bien entendu, il y aurait des inconvénients (il s'ennuierait peut-être d'une année scolaire trop calme) mais il s'y ferait. Car il avait maintenant bien des raisons de se réjouir.


	9. Epilogue

Voici un petit épilogue pour terminer cette fiction qui me tenait tant à cœur.

Merci à ceux qui l'ont suivie et à ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire et de laisser des commentaires me permettant de l'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

Il régnait une atmosphère de fête dans la maison de sorcier à laquelle nous nous intéressons. Outre le bruit incessant que même les voisins les plus proches ne pouvaient plus ignorer, on pouvait deviner qu'il se préparait quelque chose ou, en tout cas, que des personnes se préparaient à un évènement particulier.

La frénésie semblait avoir pris possession du corps de Molly Weasley qui voulait parer à toutes les éventualités, même les plus saugrenues. Mais, quand on est la mère des enfants Weasley, aucune idée n'est étrange et tout peut arriver. Elle s'était mise en tête de mettre la main sur son genre, Harry, afin de l'éloigner de sa toute récente femme, Ginny Potter, laquelle devait s'occuper de la future mariée. Bien entendu, les choses se passaient rarement comme elle le souhaitait. Elle ne parvenait à trouver ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- C'est insensé de disparaître de la sorte… maugréa la matriache.

Hermione, elle, ne s'en faisait pas. La future Mrs Granger-Weasley savait que Ginny voulait retrouver Harry avant la cérémonie dans un but bien précis. Ils leur restaient encore trois heures, bien assez pour que Hermione s'habille dans le plus grand calme. Aucune nervosité ne venait entraver son bonheur. Ces dernières années lui avaient permis de gagner en sérénité ce qui n'était pas de trop quand on avait eu à se battre aux côtés du Survivant puis à faire avec certains vieux bougres de magistrats. Elle prenait son mal en patience, accompagnée de Fleur et Angelina dont le ventre commençait à poindre à travers la robe. Elle s'amusait de voir sa belle-mère dans un tel état alors que tout était sous contrôle.

\- Crois-tu qu'elle profitera de la cérémonie au moins ? gloussa Angelina.

\- Elle s'inquiète quand il s'agit d'un évènement d'importance, c'est tout, conclut Hermione. Il faut dire que Ginny choisit toujours un moment assez particulier pour annoncer les grandes nouvelles.

Fleur et Angelina se mirent à rire en repenser à l'annonce des fiançailles du Survivant et de la joueuse des Harpies. Alors qu'elle était sortie de l'un de ses matchs salement amochée, tous les Weasley avaient été dans l'angoisse quant à son état de santé. Aucune information ne fuitait du camp des Harpies de Holyhead.

Molly se plaignait une nouvelle fois de cette profession dangereuse et des séquelles qu'auraient sa fille. Elle disait, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'elle aurait dû plus insister pour que cette dernière n'accepte pas la proposition qui lui avait été faite. Ginny n'avait pas eu que des soutiens sur le moment. Harry n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée qu'elle soit absente sur de longues périodes et vive loin de lui après tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient déjà faits. Ses parents n'avaient pas envisagé une carrière aussi difficile pour leur fille unique et se montrèrent fermement opposés à celle-ci. Toutefois, Ginny pouvait compter sur le soutien des parents de Harry qui, s'ils ne le disaient pas en public pour ne pas froisser les Weasley, se montraient plus ouverts d'esprit. Comme s'ils avaient deviné les embûches qu'elle aurait à surmonter pour convaincre son entourage, ils lui avaient posé des questions pertinentes sur sa vie à venir : l'éloignement avec Harry, les entraînements, les matchs, le lieu d'hébergement, le suivi médical, les contraintes médiatiques. Ginny s'était patiemment informée, accompagnée les premières fois par James qui faisait office de deuxième cerveau pour l'aventure. Puis, quand l'information fût digérée par ses parents, c'est son père qui s'intéressa à son contrat, à son entraîneur et sa présidente. Après qu'elle ait été sur le banc pendant presque une saison, elle se fit une place parmi les titulaires de l'équipe et ne la quitta plus qu'en cas de blessure. Elle parvint à avoir des places à chaque match pour qui en voulait ce qui plaisait beaucoup à James, Harry et Ron qui partageaient cette passion commune.

Mais voilà, certains matchs étaient difficiles et, pour celui-ci, Harry commençait sérieusement à envisager l'envoi d'un escadron d'Aurors quand Ginny était arrivée, toute guillerette, chez ses parents. Elle avait le bras en écharpe et sentait fort l'onguent mais aucune trace n'était visible sur son corps. Elle avait annoncé d'emblée qu'elle et Harry étaient fiancés, laissant ce dernier pantois alors que l'information peinait à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. James et Lily, qui étaient au courant des craintes de Harry quant à sa demande, explosèrent de joie et se jetèrent sur leur belle-fille pour l'étreindre. Personne n'était au courant que ce dernier avait proposé à Ginny de l'épouser. Quand Harry reçut un coup de pied de Hermione sous la table, il reprit enfin contact avec la réalité et rejoignit sa fiancée et la gratifia d'un baiser passionné sous les applaudissements de leur entourage.

Alors effectivement, Ginny avait tendance à choisir des moments particuliers pour les annonces d'importance. Mais il semblerait que celle-ci doive se faire d'abord dans l'intimité.

C'est pourquoi Harry avait reçu un Patronus de sa jeune épouse en début de matinée. Elle lui demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau, chez eux. Harry, interloqué, se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être aussi urgent. Ils avaient enterré la vie de garçon de Ron la veille au soir et il était encore un peu embrumé par les mélanges de Whisky Pur Feu et de Biereaubeurre de George.

Il utilisa la cheminée des Weasley et se rendit dans sa maison, à Godric's Hollow. Il l'avait achetée peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudlard afin de gagner un peu d'intimité. Non pas que la vie chez les Potter ou les Weasley n'était pas confortable mais, d'un côté, Harry voyait les frères de Ginny les surveiller constamment et, de l'autre, c'était Sirius et James qui se chargeaient de les épier. Il avait donc trouvé une maison de taille moyenne, non loin de celle de ses parents qu'il ne quittait plus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fût submergé par l'odeur si familière désormais. L'air était embaumé des fleurs que Lily cultivait dans son jardin et qu'elle apportait quotidiennement à son fils et Ginny. Il se dirigea dans son bureau, impatient de savoir ce que sa femme pouvait lui vouloir. Il poussa la porte et prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se laissa choir sur son fauteuil, scrutant d'un œil averti les objets auxquels il ne faisait habituellement plus attention. Il tomba sur une photo qui le fit sourire immédiatement. Cette photo avait quatre ans maintenant et les représentait, lui et ses parents, en train de rire au Terrier. Une vague de sérénité s'abattit sur lui en voyant les personnages sourire à pleines dents et lui faire des signes de la main. Encore maintenant, il peinait parfois à croire la chance qu'il avait eue.

Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles. Certains sorciers souhaitaient que Harry reproduise ce miracle mais il en était bien incapable. Il avait fallu plusieurs articles dans le journal pour affirmer encore et encore la version du Ministre. Puis, les choses s'étaient tassées. Il avait alors pu profiter pleinement de la présence de ses parents, où que ce soit. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle maison et quitté le Terrier, non sans promettre aux Weasley d'être présents au déjeuner dominical habituel.

La deuxième photo représentait Harry et Ginny, jeunés diplômés de Poudlard, à la soirée de remise des diplômes instaurée après la guerre. James et Lily les entouraient puis arrivaient Arthur et Molly, catastrophés d'avoir pu louper la photo. C'est à la fin de cette soirée que Lily leur avait appris qu'elle remplaçait le professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier souhaitait s'occuper de ses vœux jours et était parfaitement comblé que l'une de ses élèves favorites reprennent les rênes de son enseignement.

James avait eu plus de difficultés à se trouver une place dans la société sorcière. A son époque, il était évident que les évènements le menaient à devenir Auror. Maintenant que la communauté sorcière était plus ou moins en sécurité et qu'il avait enfin retrouvé une forme de stabilité, il ne se ressentait pas le besoin d'enquêter, de pourchasser les mages noirs. Ce n'est qu'après quelques moins durant lesquels il s'était concentré sur la carrière de Ginny, tentant de s'accrocher au Quidditich comme une bouée de sauvetage, qu'une offre lui était parvenue de la Gazette du sorcier : journaliste sportif. Bien entendu, il couvrirait principalement le célèbre sport sorcier mais serait amené à se rendre sur divers évènements, lui permettant de se faire un nom dans le milieu (et d'avoir des places privilégiées ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire).

Sur la photo suivante, Ginny et lui étaient entourés d'Hermione et Ron. C'était le soir de leur mariage, il y a maintenant quatre mois. Ginny avait voulu un mariage d'hiver, lui permettant de ne pas s'absenter durant la saison. Harry n'avait aucune préférence aussi ils se sont attelés à convaincre Mrs Weasley et Mrs Potter de la date et à empêcher Sirius de les rendre chèvre avec ses idées saugrenues. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché d'emploi depuis son retour, s'attachant à aider les jumeaux et Ron dans l'invention de nouveaux concepts et de se rendre sur les matchs de Quidditch avec James. Les produits Weasley florissaient dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse et dans les couloirs de Poudlard, au grand dam du Professeur McGonagall, nouvelle directrice, et de Lily.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour observer de loin les articles marquants qu'il avait accrochés au mur, il entendit la cheminée se mettre en route, annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'une personne. Il vit Ginny déboucher avec aisance de l'âtre, époussetant son habit de voyage. Elle n'avait pas encore revêtu sa robe de cérémonie pour éviter de l'abîmer durant le trajet. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau avec un sourire éclatant, trouvant un Harry troublé de voir sa femme aussi sûre d'elle, si rayonnante.

\- Comment accueillez-vous votre femme, Mr Potter ? Auriez-vous perdu tous sens des convenances ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mutin.

\- Aucunement, Mrs Potter, répondit Harry, essayant de retrouver le sens de la parole. Je tombais une nouvelle fois amoureux de vous, comme toujours.

\- Charmeur ! dit-elle, giflant doucement son épaule avant de fondre dans ses bras.

Ils profitèrent de l'étreinte quelques secondes avant que Ginny ne se sépare de son mari et ne s'intéresse à la soirée de la veille.

\- Ron est-il en état de prononcer ses vœux ?

\- Oui, nous nous en sommes assurés.

\- Et son témoin a-t-il fini son discours ?

\- Hier après-midi, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de ce qu'il contient.

\- Ca se passera très bien, tu t'en sors toujours à merveille, assura Ginny avec un sourire serein.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tu vas finir par te faire étriper par ta mère si on ne retourne pas auprès des mariés, prévint Harry en montrant l'heure qui tournait. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Et bien, je vais devoir arrêter les entraînements quelques temps.

\- Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Non pas du tout mais Mrs Norris, l'infirmière, nous fait passer des tests tous les jours pour contrôler notre bonne forme. Et hier, elle m'a signé mon bon d'arrêt des entraînements.

\- Ca doit être grave, l'équipe ne peut pas se permettre de se passer de toi, s'alarma Harry. Qu'a-t-elle trouvé ? Est-ce qu'il faut aller à Sainte Mangouste ?

\- Il faudra y aller d'ici peu mais, pour le moment, elle nous a seulement félicités, répondit Ginny en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

Les yeux de Harry faisaient des aller-retours entre le visage de son épouse et son ventre, laissant les quelques secondes nécessaires pour que l'information fasse son chemin jusqu'à ses cellules grises. Quand il prit conscience de la nouvelle, il prit ses mains et lui demanda avec les yeux brillants d'émotion :

\- Vraiment ? On va avoir un enfant ?

\- Oui, vraiment, on va avoir un mini-Potter, dit Ginny avec un sourire lumineux.

Harry tomba à genoux devant son épouse, des larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il posait son visage sur le ventre encore musclé de sa femme. Bientôt, il serait père.

\- Quand veux-tu l'annoncer ? questionna Harry, peu confiant en sa capacité de garder le secret toute la journée.

\- Hermione, Fleur et Angelina le savent déjà. Difficile de le leur cacher hier soir.

\- En effet. Et pour nos parents ? Je ne pourrai pas regarder mes parents en face en leur cachant toute la journée mais je ne veux pas gâcher la journée de mariage de mes meilleurs amis.

\- Tu pourras leur dire dès que tu les verras, j'en ferai de même avec les miens, assura Ginny.

Harry l'embrassa avec vénération puis, ils prirent de nouveau le chemin du Terrier pour retrouver les mariés. Une fois sur place, l'orage « Molly » leur tomba littéralement dessus.

\- Mais où étiez-vous passés ? Vous devriez être là depuis plus de deux heures ! Je vous faisais confiance et voilà que vous êtes introuvables …

On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter et ses cris avaient alerté son mari et les époux Potter qui venaient tout juste d'émerger par la cheminée familiale. Harry regarda Ginny et, avec un regard entendu, coupa sa belle-mère pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Molly, il fallait absolument qu'on discute avec Ginny, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

Un silence oppressant tomba sur le salon que seules leurs respirations troublaient. Harry cherchait les bons mots pour annoncer la nouvelle et Ginny attendait patiemment à ses côtés, lui laissant cet honneur.

\- Nous allons agrandir la famille Weasley-Potter dans quelques mois, révéla Harry avec une fierté indiscutable sur le visage.

Les mères de famille laissèrent échapper des petits cris stridents tandis que les hommes s'étreignirent avant d'enlacer leurs enfants. Lily prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains tandis que James posait une main sur son épaule. Leurs visages étaient un doux mélange de joie, de fierté et d'alégresse.

La vie pouvait continuer.


End file.
